Set Fire to the Rain
by BlueEyesBlueSkies
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the fall of the prison, when Beth and Daryl escape and are on their own. This story will unfold the way I imagine it should have, and will loosely follow some of what happened in the show. My first attempt at Bethyl, I hope you enjoy! Rated Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Necessary Disclaimer:**

 **I'm the author of this story. The Walking Dead is the source of the original work. Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Fantasy. I don't know Daryl Dixon or Beth Greene, do not own the characters Daryl Dixon or Beth Greene, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don't sue me!**

Beth stood at the edge of the cliff, watching the tendrils of smoke waft up, cutting through the fog to curl around the first rays of orange lighting the morning sky. Shades of gray wrapped around the top of the sun, casting the world below in a haze of light and fog.

It was fitting, she thought. A little bit of poetic symbolism the dawn after her world came crashing down. Even with all the horrors of the world on full display, swirling with the light, trying to force it out, bits still peaked through.

A twig snapped behind her, and she heard Daryl start to break down camp. She wondered sometimes, whether maybe she was more smoke and he was more fire. Yesterday morning she would have been so sure of his answer. Today, she thought it'd give him pause.

Watching her daddy's head tumble to the ground was without a doubt the worst thing Beth had ever witnessed in her entire life. Everything seemed to blur around her, shots whirring past her head, people firing in all directions, explosions, screams, death. But all Beth saw was her daddy falling to his knees, head rolling down the grass beside him. She wasn't sure how long she'd stood there frozen, a minute, an hour. As people moved and burned around her, Beth's mind sharpened in with acute clarity, and without hesitation she raised her hand, exhaled and pulled the trigger. A wave of cold crashed over her as she watched the bullet slam into the Governor's forehead, dead between the eyes. Her eyes narrowed as his body collapsed into a heap next to her daddy's.

Beth turned left, scanning the field for her next target. Exhaling, she pulled the trigger, but her shot went wide as a hand clamped down on her arm, jerking her hard to the right. She tried to yank her arm free, but suddenly Daryl's face was looming over her, slick with sweat and gunpowder, eyes wild. He was shaking her arms, screaming into her face. What was he saying? Beth couldn't hear anything, couldn't bring herself to focus on his lips and understand his words. Before she could shake him away he was pulling her, dragging her through the gravel towards the fence, away from it all, away from her daddy. She tried to break free, tried to pull away. She had to bury him, had to collect the pieces and put them back together again. Daddy deserved that, he deserved to rest in peace. But the man dragging her was insistent, and as she fought and struggled he just tossed her over his shoulder and ran through the hole and into the woods beyond, sprinting like she was just a mere feather on his shoulders.

The clearing of a throat behind her pulled her back, up out of the dark depths of her mind and into the light of day once again. She turned to see Daryl headed off in the woods, further away from the smoke at his back, from her. Not bothering to see if she followed, maybe even not caring anymore.

Beth turned and took one last look at the sunrise, at the smoke, at the past. "Go, Bethy," her daddy's voice whispered on the breeze, brushing past her face towards the man pacing away in the distance. Beth squeezed her eyes shut tight, holding in the tears, before blowing out a deep breath, turning to follow the breeze.

Daryl was being deliberately noisy so she could follow, she knew that. She knew it and was pissed at him for it. If she had any survival skills at all she should have been able to track him without him just laying it all out there for her. Screw him and his stomping and stick breaking. She needed to learn to take care of herself if she was going to survive.

Beth caught up to him as he rinsed his face off in the creek. He didn't even bother to turn at meet her eyes, look at her face, that damn asshole. Beth snorted at that thought. Who would have thought, innocent little Beth Greene, cussing in her mind like a sailor. She nodded firmly to herself as she knelt down and scooped some water up to her face. Innocent little Beth Greene was dead, died as soon as her daddy's head rolled to the ground.

Daryl stalked across the stream and continued on in the woods, not even bothering to wait for her to finish, still not saying a word. She finished up then followed after him, trying not to think about how much it was bothering her that he seemed to care less whether she was there or she wasn't.

They made camp in the woods that night, Daryl starting a fire then stalking off while she set up a few walker traps with some of the wire she'd found while they walked earlier. She noticed a blackberry bush as she wound the wire down, and picked a few handfuls before returning to the fire. If he wasn't back soon, she decided, then she'd just eat them herself, and he could fucking starve.

She blushed at that thought and shook her head. No, she'd save him some, who was she kidding. She may not even be alive if it weren't for him hauling her out of there and away from the fire and the bloodshed. She may not want to be if her behavior before he jerked her arm was any indication.

Daryl stomped back into camp and started to gut a bunny, still not bothering to acknowledge she was even there, alive, breathing the same damn air he was. He skinned it and dissected it before spitting the meat and starting to roast it over the fire. She waited till he finished setting up the spit, waited for him to look at her, speak to her, something.

Daryl finished roasting the rabbit. Pulled half the meat off, left the rest on the spit, and started gnawing on it. Didn't even offer her the half he left behind, just left it there.

Beth saw red as she got up to take her half of the spit, and did the first thing that came to mind. She launched a handful of blackberries hard as she could, snorting with glee as they smacked right into his face, splattering juice across his cheek and into his hair.

Her triumph was short-lived. Daryl was around the fire, grip on her arm like a steel vice as he lifted her up and slammed her back into the tree, looming over her. His eyes burned, bright and hard and pissed as hell. She watched the blackberry juice drip down the tip of his nose, and before she could think twice she stuck her tongue out to catch the juice as it fell, sighing at the sweet taste of berries mixing with the rough taste of Daryl's sweat.

His eyes darkened as they watched her tongue retreat and lick her lips, his pupils widening and the grip on her arm tightening further, tight enough to leave a bruise. She watched him, eyes narrowed and challenging, daring him to fight her, to scream and yell and curse her for everything that happened, for the berries, for all of it.

Suddenly he was releasing her arm, turning away from her before she could blink, stalking back to sit next to the fire and stare into the flames, face a mask of stone. Beth sucked in a tight breath, wondering about the tingling she felt in the pit of her belly. She filed that delicious sensation away to ponder later, as she made her way back to the fire and the man who caused it. Sitting, she pulled the rabbit off and finished it, popping in a few blackberries for dessert.

She wiped her hands down her jeans to get the rabbit grease off, before standing to make her way to a nearby tree to lay down for the night. She reached down and gathered the rest of the blackberries, setting them down gently next to Daryl, but he never turned to look, never turned his face away from the flames. Beth sighed heavily, stepped around him to the tree, and bedded down for the night.

They were running once again, camp overrun near dawn as they were packing up to move on. A small herd, twelve walkers total, stalking along behind them, moaning and groaning as their teeth snapped sensing fresh blood. As they broke through a field it started to drizzle, cold droplets seeping in to Beth's clothes and skin, chilling her to the bone. They paused at the next tree line, turning back to notice there were now about twenty walkers chasing them, pulling their decrepit bodies across the grass.

Beth started to shiver as she took a drink from her canteen before turning back to Daryl. "Gotta find somewhere to hide, too many for us to fight."

He turned and took off again, yelling "C'mon" over his shoulder. Their first words since the prison, since before, she realized. She sighed, sprinting after him into the forest. Could be worse, she figured. Least he finally acknowledged she was more than just a shadow behind him.

Daryl wove through the forest, and as the chill set in further and the shivering mixed with her heaving breath he pulled up quick, raising his crossbow and slowing to halt behind a tree. Beth caught up to him, body shaking as she glanced around the tree with a sigh of relief. He'd found a little shack, boarded up and seemingly abandoned, tucked into the woods.

She crept through the leaves with him, circling before approaching the only door. He met her eyes and tilted his head, and she nodded at him in return before knocking on the door. Not a sound from inside, so she reached out and turned the handle, pushing the door wide. Daryl ran in first, crossbow sweeping as she followed close behind, pistol raised. It was a one-room structure with a little bathroom off to the side. It was dusty and reeked of mold, but it was clean and dry, and there was even an oversized couch and an old radio set on a stand in the middle.

Beth dropped down to search the stand as Daryl boarded up the door behind her, sealing it shut and sealing them in for the night. A bit of gray peaked through the small window, and Beth could see the rain coming down harder than before. A shudder rolled through her as she realized how cold she was, and she squeezed her mouth shut trying to stop her teeth from rattling, breaking the silence of the room that settled over them.

Beth pulled two cans of beans and some water out of the side of the stand and tossed them towards Daryl as he cracked the window and started a small fire in the fireplace with what wood had been left there. Beth settled in front of it, shivering and holding her hands out for warmth. He sliced open the top of the first can of beans before placing it in the fire to warm.

"Gotta get outta them wet clothes 'fore ya get sick," he mumbled, tossing the words over his shoulder to her.

"Ain't got nothing else to wear," she said softly, teeth rattling as the shivering increased.

He went over to inspect the small bathroom, returning with a big flannel button up and a pair of men's briefs. "Won't fit, but it'll be dry," he said gruffly as he handed them to her.

Beth smiled her thanks and made her way back into the bathroom to change, before picking out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from the drawers below the vanity. As she rummaged through, she found the bottom of the vanity had a false section she could left. Pulling it up, she chuckled softly, seeing mason jar after mason jar of clear liquid glittering in the twilight. "Jackpot," she whispered, scooping up a jar and the clothes before returning to the main room.

She tossed Daryl the clothes and held the jar up to the light. "Figured you should change too. Think this is safe to drink?" She said softly, smirking as his eyes caught the jar in her hand.

He grunted, taking the clothes and moving behind her to the bathroom to change. She laid her clothes out on the floor next to the fire to change, untying and combing her fingers through her wet hair, pondering how large the man who owned this shirt must have been. It swam on her like a dress, but the underwear was tight against her ass and the tops of her thighs. How strange.

The sight of Daryl in too tight sweat pants and a t-shirt emerging from the bathroom was enough to send her into a fit of giggles. He rolled his eyes and ignored her, laying his clothes out beside hers before joining her in front of the fire and carefully pulling out the can of beans.

They ate in silence, taking turns to shake some beans into their mouths, before opening up the jar of moonshine. Daryl tipped it to her, and she held it up to the fire before smiling at him.

"What," he rasped gruffly, shifting awkwardly under her smile.

"This is my first drink," she giggled, before taking a large gulp. Daryl snorted and chuckled loudly as she coughed and choked it down, eyes watering as she handed it back to him.

"Second one goes down better," he said wryly, taking a large sip of his own, without the coughing, which annoyed her.

Daryl handed her the jar back and she took another sip, smaller this time, enjoying the warmth she felt starting to pool in her belly. She closed her eyes and sighed as she handed it back to him, drinking in the warmth from the fire and the moonshine.

"You take the couch, I'll take the floor," he said firmly, waving her off as she tried to protest. "Ain't gonna sleep on a cushion while a woman's on the floor," he mumbled, pushing her arm towards the couch.

Beth sighed and shook her head, but the thought of sleep was calling to her, and she made her way over to lay on the couch. "Thank you, Daryl," she whispered softly, eyes drifting shut as sleep overtook her.

"Ain't nothin'," he mumbled, back towards her as he took another sip of moonshine and watched the flickering fire. He tried to ignore her as he settled to the floor and shut his eyes, letting the tiredness roll over him. But something about the tough little blonde behind him kept nagging at the back of his mind, and it was her face that he thought of last before falling asleep.

He woke with a start, sweat running down his back as he gripped his knife and turned around the room. Seeing no threats, he turned to take in Beth sleeping on the couch. She was shivering violently, her face pale in the dark, and as he reached out to touch her forehead he hissed jerking his hand back. She was cold as ice, her small body trembling, trying to get warm.

Daryl sighed heavily before gathering her up into his arms and bringing her over to rest in front of the fire, settling her before turning back to drag the couch close as he thought it should be to the flames. She still hadn't woken, and the sight of her small frame trembling and pale squeezed and tugged at his heart. Daryl scooped her back up and settled on the couch with her, wrapping her in his arms so the fire warmed her front and he was pressed flush up to her back. She sighed and snuggled into his arms, turning her face to rest her head on his bicep like a pillow.

Daryl tried to ignore the fluttery feeling holding her was causing in his chest, tried to ignore the sweet smell of her hair and how tiny she felt in his arms. Slowly her shivering slowed, and his breath caught when she stirred, rolling over to gaze sleepily up at him, head still resting on his arm.

"See? I'm not so bad," she whispered, eyes drifting shut and back to sleep as she curled into his chest, sliding her arm around his waist.

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle a bit in her hair, arms tightening of their own accord further around her. "Nope, guess not," he grumbled into her hair, inhaling once again the sweet scent of Beth before drifting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke in the morning Beth wasn't surprised to find herself alone in front of the ashes of last night's fire. She glanced around the cabin and noted she could still hear the pitter patter of raindrops falling on the tin roof of the shack they were holed up in. Assuming Daryl was hunting for breakfast, Beth rose and dressed in her old, now dry clothes, noting Daryl's were gone as well and the sweats and tee were folded gently in their place. She smiled and shook her head before folding up the flannel and setting it on top. She kept the underwear on, they fit like a glove and were clean, which was more than she could say about what she had been wearing.

Beth cracked open the door of the shack to see Daryl strolling back to her, a thunderous expression marking his features, and not a single animal tied to his belt.

"What the hell are you doin' out here alone, woman?" He bellowed at her, eyes dark and flashing.

Beth thought he looked very much like a real life version of The Beast from a childhood story, and couldn't help the smile that spread over her face in the wake of his little tirade. "Calm yourself," she sad soothingly, patting his arm before turning to head back into the shack. "C'mon, let's pack a bag with what we can find and head out," she called over her shoulder.

Daryl stomped in behind her, kicking things with a fierce expression as he roughly took the two bottles of water and one can of beans left in the stand, while Beth emerged from the bathroom with two jars of moonshine, two pairs of underwear and a few pairs of thick socks. "Fall's setting in, might as well start to prepare ourselves," she said softly, smile still not wavering at all under the ire in his gaze.

He just grunted at her before ripping the items out of her hands and dumping them into his bag, hauling it over his shoulder to turn and stalk off into the woods. She smiled as she followed him, eyes scanning his broad shoulders, sliding down to appreciate the tight curves of his ass rounding out his jeans. She smiled wider when he turned to glower at her, mumbling about how if she kept stomping like an elephant they'd never find any meat for dinner.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon, sir," she said saucily, raising her eyebrow and biting her lip to try to hide the smile spreading once again. "Maybe if you stopped kicking sticks into the bushes as you passed, that might help, too," she said innocently, squeezing her lips shut as she sauntered up to him.

His eyes narrowed and he grunted before spinning around to stalk off once again. But his footsteps were lighter now, flitting through the forest and barely crunching the ground beneath as he led her down a small game trail. She figured the fact that he was talking to her again was good enough for now, an old saying about not poking a bear flitting through her mind as she followed him.

A few hours later Daryl proudly returned to the trail from the brush, waving two cotton tails and allowing his features to lighten just a bit out of his earlier glower. She smiled brightly at him, nodding her approval. "Thank you, Daryl," she praised, noting the splashes of pink spreading over his cheeks.

"Ain't nothin'," he mumbled, turning to walk down the trail once again. But Beth felt her heart flutter when she saw the small smile he couldn't quite hide before he'd ducked his head.

He was grumbling once again in front of her, mumbling to himself when they finally came across the little log cabin, nestled in the woods next to a bend in the creek they'd been following. He slowed suddenly, holding up his hand for her to do the same. They scanned the cabin and woods surrounding, noting barbed wire fence someone had run around the trees to circle the house, and the gate attached to it.

"Think someone's inside?" She whispered softly into his ear, startling him with how close she was behind him. He felt her breath tickle his cheek, hairs rising on his neck.

"No way to know for sure," he whispered softly back, turning his head just slightly so she could catch the words. "But there ain't no smoke rising in the chimney, and no tracks around the gate or the house."

He nodded, eyes moving to scan the areas he'd pointed out. "Ready?" He asked quietly, turning to scan and make sure she had her knives out.

She nodded, meeting his gaze before turning back to look at the cabin. "As I'll ever be," she whispered softly back.

Daryl led them silently up to the gate, swiftly undoing the latch before climbing the front steps, footfalls echoing on the wooden floor. He whistled and rapped tightly against the door, and shook his head to her when nothing moved inside. Daryl tried the handle, noting it had been left unlocked. He twisted the knob before kicking the door in, clearing the room quickly as Beth followed, knives raised. He moved to the second room, whistling softly as he came back to shut and bar the door.

It was a hunting lodge that had long been abandoned, based on the thick layer of dust coating everything. There was a small kitchen with a pantry that was full of beans and dried goods, a fireplace with old logs stacked up, and in the corner a twin bed next to the window. She walked to the second room and a squeal of delight left her when she saw the bath tub and tested the knob, water still dripping out. Daryl popped his head around to see what set her off and couldn't help a little smirk.

"Gas stove still hooked up, too. Propane tank below is full," he grumbled, turning to start a fire in the fireplace.

"What do you think happened to whoever stayed here?" Beth wondered, wandering back to start scanning the pantry for dinner.

Daryl only grunted behind her as the flame caught, lighting up the room. Beth sighed softly, turning to search the cabinets after she'd picked out a can of baked beans. She returned to him, smiling proudly as she presented him with the pot of beans ready to rest over the fire and warm.

He gestured his head towards the stove with a questioning look as he took the pot from her and settled it to warm. Beth shook her head. "Need to save it for when we need it. Might as well cook over the fire whenever we can."

He grunted his approval, before raising to unbar the door. "I'm gonna search a little around and find some wood to board that window. You stay here, and you lock this door while I'm gone, ya hear me? No wanderin' this time." He didn't bother to hear her reply as the door slammed behind him on his way out.

Beth huffed her annoyance as she went to search the bathroom and stockpile what they had. She laughed a little to herself, thinking it was like one of those Nancy Drew games she used to play where you'd search the rooms and find items you'd use later to solve the mystery. Except this time, there was no prize at the end, no reward, no mystery to solve. This was just survival, basic, plain and simple.

She sobered suddenly, finally allowing her mind to wander back to the prison. Daddy should have survived. Should have lived a long life, got to see her and Maggie married, got to play with his grandbabies, and pass peaceful in his sleep up to heaven. Her eyes welled and her throat closed shut around the lump rising. Had Maggie made it out? Did anyone else? She started to shake as the tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping off her chin to pool on the bathroom floor.

Her and Daryl couldn't be the only ones, the only survivors. There had to be others. The bus was gone, she'd seen it make it through the gate. They had to survive, right? She sobbed heavily, curling into a ball on the floor and clutching her knife to her chest. Daddy had given it to her after things started happening with the Governor awhile ago, telling her she needed to learn to protect herself. It was all she had left of him now, this little knife.

Beth struggled to choke a breath in as she heard pounding on the door. She was sobbing louder as she turned to crawl towards the door, hearing Daryl yelling on the other side for her.

"Beth? Beth! Open this damn door! Beth?"

She tried to force words out but all that left her mouth was more sobs as she pulled herself up to unbar the door. Daryl swung it wide as she collapsed in front of him on the floor, once more rolling up into a ball around the knife.

He sighed heavily, slamming the squirrels down on the counter before barring the door behind her. He ran his hand through his hair and crouched down next to her on the floor, settling his back against the door as he reached for her arms. He pulled her shoulders, intending to bring her into his chest until he saw the knife tumble out of her hand and clatter to the floorboards.

"Is that it, Beth?" He roared at her, standing to pace angrily around the room. "You were just gonna give up? Just quit?" He was screaming at her, panic and anger flaring in his eyes and ballooning in his chest, threatening to swallow him whole."

"N-N-No, Daryl," she forced out between sobs, raising to crawl her way towards him. "Was just thinkin'- It's all I got… from Daddy," she broke off as another shudder shook her small chest, collapsing against the floor and pressing her cheek to the smooth wood.

"Oh, Beth," he sighed, standing to scoop her up into his arms before sitting gently on the edge of the bed, cradling her in his lap and pushing her head to his shoulder. He wound one hand through her hair and rubbed big circles slowly over her back with his other palm.

"Maggie… Glenn… Everyone… Alone… Are we it? Are we all- all that's left?" She sobbed, tears staining through his shirt to chill his skin.

Daryl wrapped his arms tighter around her, mind working but failing to come up with anything that could comfort her. He'd never been one with words, and he definitely wasn't one with women. So he did what he knew, did what he could, and held her as close to him and as tight as he could.

As Beth's sobs eased into hiccups and the steady stream of tears slowed to a few rolling every now and then, he took her hand and gently placed it over his heart.

"Feel this?" He grumbled softly into her ear, feeling her nod as she turned her head to look sideways on his shoulder towards her hand on his chest.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pressed in, holding her palm tight to him. "Feel it beatin'?"

She nodded again, hiccupping a little as her shivering slowed. "Long as this thing's beatin', you ain't never gonna be alone again. Can't tell you 'bout the others, don't know what happened and we'll prolly never. But I can tell ya this. You got me, and I got you. It might not be much, but it's damn sure better than nothin'." He finished strongly, releasing his hold on her wrist to pull her tightly against him.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his chest. "You're a romantic at heart, you know that, Daryl Dixon?" She whispered softly into the side of his neck.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head, leaning down to rest his cheek against the bed of her hair. "Can't tell no one, would ruin my image," he drawled, tickling her gently around her ribs.

She giggled softly, pulling back to sit up on his leg and rub her hands over her face, wiping the rest of the tears away. Straightening her hair, she turned to look at him, soft blue eyes meeting fierce strong ones. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon," she whispered softly, eyes gazing sadly down at him.

His body stiffened as his face hardened, and he caught her chin firmly in his hand and forced her to look at him as she'd started to turn away. "Ain't never gonna know the answer to that, and don't you saw that to me again, 'cause where you go I'm goin', ya hear me girl?" He said fiercely.

She nodded, a soft smile spreading over her face as she leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I hear ya, Daryl Dixon, no need to ruffle all your feathers at me," she whispered teasingly into his ear.

He blushed crimson and mumbled something about needing to cook the squirrel before it spoiled as he gently pushed her out of his lap and stalked to the counter. Beth only laughed after him, shaking her head as a grin spread over her face. Looking at the angel wings spread wide on his back, Beth had to hold back another round of giggles.

"Somethin' funny to you, woman?" He called over his shoulder playfully as he prepped the squirrel.

She giggled a bit more and settled in to watch his reaction. "I was thinkin' that when my daddy sent an angel to watch over me after he was gone, it was real nice of him to send one with wings so I'd know it when I saw him," she drawled, eyes sparkling at his back.

Daryl snorted and shifted uncomfortably as he finished up the squirrel. When he turned and spit it over the fire, Beth felt heart stutter at the smirk and charming flush on his cheeks as he glanced her way.

Yes, she mused, it may be just the two of them from now on. She realized that other than Maggie or Daddy, she'd never felt as connected to or comfortable with someone as she did with Daryl Dixon. And honestly, she was lucky as hell he'd pulled her out of that firefight and into the woods with him. She smiled at his back, thinking about how soft and gentle he could be with her, when he wanted to be. He really was like The Beast. Tough and rough on the outside, but soft, sweet as honey and a little shy on the inside.

She sighed softly, inhaling deeply the smell of roasting squirrel and baked beans wafting through the room. He was right and he was wrong, she figured. It was damn better than nothing, true. But the flutter in her heart told her it was a whole hell of a lot more than just a little something.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth wasn't surprised to find herself alone in the lodge when she woke the next morning. Still sleepy, she yawned and stretched as she rolled to see Daryl had left his designated place by the door. She'd tried to insist that they share the bed, or at least take turns, but he wasn't having any of it, mumbling about how he "ain't takin no bed from no woman" and other nonsense.

Beth sighed, going into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Maybe she could at least convince him to nap in it later. He deserved a little relaxation, too.

Deciding she wouldn't anger The Beast and venture out on her own, she started to take inventory of the lodge. The dresser next to the bed had several thick pairs of mens' socks, a few packages of brand new boxer briefs, some sweat pants, white t-shirts, and a few plaid flannel button ups. The kitchen had quite a few cans of beans and soup, a big bag of brown rice that was still mostly full, and a box of beef jerky packages, along with utensils and cooking supplies. Making her way back to the bathroom, Beth eyed the tub longingly until an idea sparked. She raced back into the main room to grab the large soup pot and filled it with water from the tub before placing it on a rack over the fire to warm.

As the water started to bubble, Beth went back and searched the bathroom. With a gasp of delight she found a drawer full of fluffy, clean towels and wash clothes, a second drawer with several tubs of toothpaste and unopened toothbrushes, and a third drawer with a bunch of different soaps and lotions. She carefully selected one soap and began to run the water of the tub once again, pushing down the stopper and adding some of the soap to the running water. Hearing her pot boiling, she went and grabbed it and dumped the hot water in with the cold, before filling it back up and returning to boil another full pot.

By the time she was finished, Beth had a tub full of bubbles overflowing out of the steaming tub. She glanced back in the main room and peaked out the door, but Daryl still wasn't in sight. She debated locking the door, but decided against it. He'd felt safe enough to leave when without barring it this morning, so he probably hadn't gone far. And honestly, she didn't want to waste a second of her bath on having to get up and let him back in.

Beth raced back and stripped down quickly, careful to place her knife on the floor next to the tub in case she needed it. She stepped in and let out a loud moan as she sank down into the water, closing her eyes as steam wisped around her face and floated up into the air. This, she thought, might be the best idea she'd ever had.

She tied her hair up on the top of her head, deciding she'd wash it last when the water was too cool. Taking the wash cloth and rubbing a bit more soap on it, she started to scrub her body clean, laughing with horror at how dirty the water already looked from the filth she'd been caked in. Finishing with cleaning out her nails, she lazily laid back fully against the back of the tub, crossing her legs and resting her feet on top of the edge of the tub. She sighed, hands skimming to play with the bubbles surrounding her, feeling some of the pain from the losses at the prison drain out of her, just a bit.

She thought back to the past few days with Daryl, a soft smile spreading over her lips. She giggled as she thought of her new nickname for him, The Beast. Best to keep that one to herself, she figured, her own little secret to warm her inside. Her stomach flipped a bit when she pictured him in her mind, his blue eyes blazingly bright, the little half smile he let out every now and then. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt butterflies kicking up in her stomach. She giggled again, shaking her head at herself. Daryl Dixon, giving her butterflies. My, oh my, it really must be the end of the world.

She tried to convince herself it was just a hero-worship thing, something about how since he saved her she owed him, but she just rolled her eyes at herself. She'd had a crush on the broody huntsman since she first laid eyes on him back at her family's farm. Beth couldn't quite put her finger on what drew her in, but drawn she was, greedily watching him work around the farm, flexing those oh so defined muscles with sweat rolling down his brow. She shifted her legs in the tub to the other side, feeling heat start to pool between her thighs, and she laughed at herself and sighed. It's not like he'd ever shown any interest in her, and she was pretty sure he'd rather be stuck with anyone else in a cabin right now, so she tried to put him out of her mind. She'd allowed herself a second to giggle and day dream, but the reality was he was twice her age, and had in no way acted like she was much more than a nuisance.

The sound of boots stalking up the stairs pulled her out of her thoughts, and she reached over the tub and fingered her knife. The door swung open, Daryl's soft footsteps pacing the main room. She knew it was him the second he swung open the door, recognizing the sound of his walk, and had taken her hand off of her knife and brought it back under the bubbles, suddenly very aware that she hadn't closed the bathroom door.

She heard him set something down on the counter, before walking over towards the bathroom. "Beth?" he called softly from just outside the room.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon?" She called back, tilting her head towards the doorway.

He peaked his head around the door, and Beth had to fight to keep her smile from spreading so far she split her cheeks in half. Daryl's jaw had dropped at the sight of her in the tub, a blush spreading up from his neck to stain his cheeks crimson before rising to the tips of his ears. He stared at her, silent, before taking a step, his hands twitching at his sides.

Beth watched his face, bringing her arm back out of the tub to swirl around a few bubbles. "Would you like a bath, Mr. Dixon?" She asked him softly, eyes twinkling up at him innocently.

He coughed and sputtered, body jerking violently before his jaw snapped shut and his eyes narrowed. He made some choking sound before turning suddenly on his heal and stalking away.

Beth sighed, shaking her head before reaching up to unwind her hair and sinking down fully into the tub. She lathered some soap into her now wet hair, rinsing away the rest of the mud and grim, before slowly raising and reaching for the towel on the counter.

Boot steps once again paced towards the door, and she quickly wrapped it around herself before he could peek around again. She felt him hovering behind her, just out of view, and couldn't help but smile, thinking he was probably ready to scream at her but afraid of seeing something he shouldn't.

"Daryl?" Beth called softly, turning and stepping towards the door, towel still wrapped around her.

"Hmm" he grumbled around the corner, eyes widening as she walked out of the bathroom and towards him.

"Water's still hot. Why don't you soak a bit while I get dressed and prep what you caught for breakfast?" She smiled at him before brushing past his arm to the dresser, trying to hide the shiver she felt when his arm whispered across her bare skin.

She felt his eyes burn into her back but kept herself carefully turned away from him, pulling out a pair of briefs, sweatpants and a flannel shirt from the dresser. A grumble came from behind her before she heard him stalk into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Beth smiled to herself as she dressed, picking out a few things for Daryl too before setting them in front of the closed bathroom door.

The rest of the day passed in relative silence, Daryl broody and quiet while she cheerful and relaxed from her bath. After he finished and dressed they shared the squirrel he'd caught for breakfast, before venturing back out to work on the fence and further strengthen their alarms. Daryl set a few snares as well, mumbling about how it may be useless with the rain coming.

As Beth was finishing attaching the last alarm wire a rumble of thunder so strong it shook the earth sounded. "C'mon, come in quick!" Daryl yelled from the porch, waving to her as the sky suddenly opened up, rain pouring down around her. Beth dashed through the gate and up the steps, already soaked as she sprinted back into the lodge.

"So much for that bath earlier," she huffed, pulling the soaking flannel away from her skin.

"Can take another one later, if you wanted to," Daryl said gruffly behind her as he barred the door.

She turned to raise her eyebrow and smile at him. She was thinking of a sassy reply when all of a sudden a bolt of lightening struck close to the lodge, the crackle of the bolt sending terror straight into her heart as she paled.

"Get into some dry things," Daryl motioned towards the dresser. "I'll get a fire goin'."

Beth pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of black long john pants before entering the bathroom to change out of her now soaking clothes. She threw them on the pile of dirty clothes from earlier, deciding she'd walk down to the stream to wash everything once the storms had passed. She toweled off her hair before coming back into the main room to find two bowls of steaming soup and two little cups of water sitting in front of the fire.

She smiled her thanks at Daryl before raising her glass and taking a huge sip. Beth sputtered as Daryl snorted next to her, bringing the jar of moonshine out from behind his back. "Slow down, Greene. Got all the time in the world with that storm," he winked at her.

Beth flushed and playfully pushed him as she sat down and picked up her bowl of soup. "You did that on purpose," she muttered, shaking her head and looking towards the fire.

"Payback's a bitch," he mumbled, eyes glinting at her.

She laughed, swallowing another bite of soup. "Payback for what? A hot bath?"

His face suddenly drew down into a frown, and he set his bowl down and grabbed her arm roughly, turning her to face him. "Ain't nothin' wrong with a bath. But y'can't go doin' that with the door wide open when I'm not even here to protect ya," his voice was low, eyes bright as the bore into hers.

Beth felt the smile leave her face, and she nodded soberly at him. "I know it was a risk, Daryl, but you left the door wide open when you left so I thought you thought it was fine."

He shook his head, grimacing. "I was just outside walking the perimeter and looking for tracks when I heard you open up the door and saw you look out. Figured since you were up it was OK if I went to get breakfast."

Beth bit her lip, looking down at his hand still clasping her arm before looking back up at him. "Sorry, Daryl," she whispered softly.

His hand softened on her arm, thumb stroking the underside along the vein. "Ain't nothin', Beth. Just want ya safe is all," he muttered, still gliding his thumb over her skin.

"Daryl?" She looked up at him, bright eyes soft and questioning. He raised his eyebrow, pulling his hand away from her arm and picking up his bowl of soup. "From now on, will you wake me before you go?"

His eyes roamed over her face, taking in the delicate sweep of her nose, the pale, translucent skin gracefully covering her high cheekbones, before finally settling on those sparkling blue eyes. He nodded once, humming in his throat, before tearing his eyes away from hers and returning his gaze to the flames.

The storm roared into the night, Daryl theorizing it may take a few more days to blow over. Thunder raged outside while lightening crackled through the air. Beth struggled to sleep, tossing and turning and jumping whenever the thunder sounded overhead. She started to shake as the storm intensified, burrowing further into the pillow and blankets.

She heard a soft sigh from behind her near the door, before Daryl softly walked over to her, gently sliding into the bed behind her. She started to turn towards him before his strong hand clamped on her shoulder, pushing her so her back remained to him while the other arm slid under her neck beside the pillow. He brought his hand down from her shoulder to her waist, pulling her back so her head nestled on his bicep while her back was flush against his chest. He cradled her to him, as Beth brought her hand to run her thumb along the knuckles of the hand around her waist.

"Sleep now, Beth, it's alright," he whispered into her ear, voice low, sending shivers dancing down her spine. Thinking she was frightened or cold, Daryl pulled her closer, resting his knees and thighs behind hers.

She turned her face into his arm, inhaling deeply the scent of sweat and cigarettes and Daryl himself, pressing herself tighter back in his arms on a sigh. Her eyes fluttered shut as his steady heart beating against her back pulled her into a hazy trance.

"Thank you, Daryl," she whispered, body relaxing as she drifted.

She felt him press his face against the side of her head, breath tickling the the hair around her ear. "Ain't nothin', Beth. Never is for you," he whispered back, tightening his arms around her as she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth blinked awake rapidly the next morning, heart rate accelerating as she realized her pillow was _moving_. Rising up and down below her head, rocking her gently, the sound of a drum beating steadily below. Beth flushed scarlet as she felt warmth seep into her under her cheek, her arm, and her right thigh. Her pillow wasn't a pillow at all. It was Daryl himself, and she was sprawled all over him, curled around him like a cat while he slept below her.

Or so she thought. Raising her head slightly to peek an eye up she was met with the amused stare of someone who was clearly enjoying her embarrassment and discomfort. Beth sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, clamping her teeth down to tug at the skin, as she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Did ya know ya snore?" Her pillow rumbled, eyes twinkling with humor while he made no move to separate himself from her.

That in itself was a small wonder she was going to have to ponder later in the day. Her cheeks flamed impossibly brighter, and she narrowed her eyes and tried to hold back a grin. "I do not!"

The rumble of laughter that shook its way out from his chest sent shivers straight to her toes. Daryl smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "Ya do, like a damn fog horn."

Beth sat back and playfully shoved his chest, nervous giggles bubbling up out of her. "Daryl Dixon! It's not nice to tease a lady," she giggled, blushing furiously while trying to feign outrage.

He shrugged, pulling himself back to sit up fully against the headboard of the bed. "Ain't realized fine southern ladies usually took baths with the door wide open," he mused, stroking his chin and creasing his brow in thought. "Then again, ain't realized they snored like sailors, neither," he finished with a chuckle, smirking as her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared.

Beth shoved him again, huffing as she barreled over him and climbed out of bed, making her way to the bathroom to relieve herself. Scanning her reflection as she washed her hands, Beth was mortified at the disastrous state of her hair. Blonde waves tumbled all around her shoulders, some curling, some matting, and her hair was frizzier than a poodle. With a squeal of embarrassment as she realized what she looked like in front of Daryl this morning, Beth quickly wet her hair and tamed it as much as she could into two French braids, brushing her teeth as she finished.

Beth emerged from the bathroom to see Daryl standing in a t-shirt and sweat pants that were a bit too short, stoking the fire as he poured two packages of quick oats into the pot they'd found. He glanced up as she carried out the pile of dirty clothing that had accumulated in the bathroom, dropping it by the door for washing later. Daryl grunted and she glanced up, instantly feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach at the glint in his eyes as he threw her a half-smile. "Good thing ya took care o'that mane. Was worried I'd have to shave ya today, too," he drawled, snickering as she choked on embarrassment and her cheeks flamed once again.

"What's gotten into you, this morning, Mr. Dixon?" She huffed at him in affected annoyance, secretly thrilled by his unusually chipper mood this morning.

He shrugged as he turned back to the fire and placed the pot on the rack. Beth watched the way his arms flexed as he shifted the firewood around, marveling at the butterflies once again taking flight in her stomach. Good Lord. How had she never noticed how pronounced the veins in his arms were before? Or how delicious his voice sounded to her ears? She quickly turned back and walked over to the kitchen to get out two cups of water, pushing the thoughts out of her mind. Daryl was just teasing because he had nothing better to do. He was bored, or something. He wasn't actually _interested_ in her, she was just the only one around. And he certainly wasn't having lustful thoughts about her arms while she cooked over the fire.

Beth snorted at that thought, turning quickly to catch Daryl whipping back towards the fire. Her eyes widened, realizing he actually _had_ been watching her. She smiled a little to herself as she sauntered over to hand him his cup. A light flirtation was fine, right? No harm no foul sort of thing? It wasn't like it was anything serious, and frankly, she'd rather pass the time with happy Daryl than enraged or emotional Daryl.

She snorted again and chuckled to herself, picturing Gothic Daryl wearing black eyeliner and playing music in a rock band. "Got somethin' ya'd like to share with the class there, Greene?" Daryl nudged her as he took the pot off the rack and moved to pour the oatmeal into two bowls he'd set on the counter earlier.

She briefly entertained the idea of engaging him until it occurred to her he'd had the upper hand the entire morning, teasing her relentlessly since she'd woken up. Two could play this game, Beth realized. But to really get him going she knew she had to play the long game, so for the time being she changed the topic.

"Think the rain'll let up today?" She questioned, ears pricking at the sound of the drops falling heavily on the roof of the lodge.

He looked at her quizzically as he passed her a bowl but must have decided to drop it. "Mhm," he hummed in the affirmative. "Thinkin' it's a hurricane, 'bout that time of year for it."

She nodded, looking around the lodge as she ate. "Got any big plans for the day?"

He grunted, shifting up to put his empty bowl in the sink to wash. "Not much we can do holed up in here. It's cold as hell outside and we got plentya firewood." He grumbled, clearly feeling oppressed by the weather.

She tilted her head as a bookshelf by the door caught her attention. In her inventory yesterday she'd skipped it, not finding any supplies or food that may be useful once they were ready to move on. "Monopoly, Checkers, or cards?" She asked him, moving to place her bowl in the sink and start washing both with a rag and some soap she'd found under the sink yesterday.

He grunted and shrugged, making his way to sit against the bed next to the fire. "Ladies choice, s'pose," he called to her.

Setting the bowls and spoons to dry on the counter, Beth sauntered over and picked up Monopoly before plopping down across from him on the floor. "We got so much time, we might actually finish a game," she teased, winking at him as she set up the game and dealt the money.

"Why d'ya get to be the banker and not me?" He asked her, pretending to be outraged.

Beth tilted her head before the sly smile spread over her face. "Why, Mr. Dixon," she drawled, eyes twinkling. "I wasn't sure you could count."

He snorted at that, shaking his head as he reached for the property cards. She inhaled a fake gasp, widening her eyes. "You can read, too?" She asked shrilly, giggling as his eyes narrowed and his face flushed.

Beth was worried she'd pushed him too far until he smirked up at her from under the fringe of hair perpetually falling into his eyes. "Just roll the dice, Greene," he grumbled, snickering as he tossed the dice straight down slight gape at the front of her shirt and saw the blush spread up once again to tint her cheeks.

A few hours later Daryl griped loudly, complaining as he ate his packet of jerky for lunch. "C'mon, Greene, this has gotten boring as all hell," he moaned.

Beth rolled her eyes and sighed at him. "If you'd just land on Boardwalk or Park Place, then I could bankrupt you and it'd be over," she said sweetly, tossing the dice to him.

Daryl huffed before quickly swiping his hand over the board and knocking all of the hotels off as he tossed his properties into the middle. Beth snorted as she shook her head and started to put the pieces away. "Fine, Mr. Dixon," she sighed at him. "What do _you_ want to play?"

Daryl's eyes scanned the room as he sat up to stretch, and the devilish grin he threw at her as he stood up set Beth's heart racing all over again. She finished putting the pieces in the box, and as she stood to return it saw him smiling gleefully as he held up the pack of cards and a jar of moonshine. Beth felt herself returning his grin as she nodded her approval and went to freshen up in the bathroom.

Splashing water over her cheeks, she gave herself one of the mental pep talks she always used to do before a date with Jimmy. Do not embarrass yourself, Beth. You can do this. You can get drunk with Daryl Dixon without crawling all over him like some hussy straight out of your romance novels. He doesn't even want you like that, and the little flirting he's done has just been to pass the time. She nodded to herself, squeezing her hands in front of her as she inhaled a deep breath and returned to the main room.

She swallowed hard as she saw where, exactly, Daryl wanted to play the next game. He was sprawled on his stomach and side across half the bed, a pillow tucked under one arm, the cards and the jar of moonshine in the middle of the bed in front of him. He smirked at her, patting the bed across from him. "Get a move on, Greene. Ain't got all day, ya know. It is the damn apocalypse an' all," he teased.

Beth flushed crimson again before raising her chin and sauntering over to sit cross-legged across the bed from him.

Daryl had never considered himself smooth with the ladies, but from the blushes that continued to spread over Beth Greene's cheeks from his teasing he was starting to feel pretty damn proud of himself. He knew it was a mistake to keep flirting and engaging with her, but when she smirked and giggled at him with that little twinkle sparkling in her soft blue eyes, he had a hard time remembering why.

He was tore up after the prison fell, plain and simple. He wanted to wander aimlessly in the forest and drown himself in booze and the woods until he forgot everything that happened, forgot Merle, forgot it all. But the sweet little songbird currently whispering to herself in the bathroom grounded him when he needed it most, bringing him back from the very halls of hell itself with her sweet smiles and soft laughter.

Daryl had always considered Beth as something of a mystery in this world. She didn't quite fit in with the walkers and the ugliness now pervasive in the world, but he had a hunch she didn't quite fit in before it all went to shit, either. She was the complete opposite of everything around her, bright and bubbly when the world was dark and gray. And where her softness should have been considered a weakness, he was now completely convinced it was going to be his saving grace.

It happened so gradually Daryl didn't even notice himself. The way his eyes would follow her around the yard with Judith. The way he'd hang back in the common room to listen to her sweet voice humming down the hall. The way his cheeks would flush whenever she'd hand him his laundry or meals with a soft, "Mr. Dixon." The first dream he had of her left him mortified, sick to his stomach and feeling like an absolute pervert. She was half his age, for Christ's sake. Innocent, angelic, pure. The dirty hands and dirty mind of a Dixon didn't deserve to be anywhere near her. But try as he might, Daryl just couldn't get his mind or his body to stay away from her. She was the siren in his dreams, night after night, breaking in to chase the nightmares away.

He still wouldn't acknowledge to himself the embarrassing truth in the cold light of day until Hershel came up to him one day while he walked the fences. He'd clapped him on the shoulder, and in that soft southern drawl told him that when the time came, Daryl should know that he approved. At first he was outraged, and had scoffed and brushed it off.

Last night it hit him like a freight train as he held her close to his chest, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair and listening to her breathing, slow and soft. He could spend the rest of his life pissed at the world and miserable because of it, or for once in his life Daryl could really take it all in and let himself feel. He'd wasted how many years with second-guessing, and had a bucketful of regrets to show for it. Or, he could open up, tear down a wall or two and actually let someone in. And maybe, just maybe, it would be alright.

Sitting here waiting for Beth to join him once again on the bed they'd slept in together the night before, Daryl knew what Hershel had been trying to tell him. Hershel had guided them safely out of the prison together, through the forest and to this little lodge, Daryl was certain. And he'd not only guided them together, he'd stamped his approval on it, filling Daryl with the certainty that for once in his life he had every right to feel the way he was feeling. And while he watched Beth's eyes widen when she saw him sprawled on their comforter, he didn't hesitate to pat the spot across from him. Because whether she knew it yet or not, Daryl knew that next to him was where Beth Greene was supposed to be, for as long as they had.


	5. Chapter 5

She raised her eyebrows at him. Alright Greene, you've got this, she told herself. Don't let him see you sweat! "So-" her voice broke as she flushed. Damnit! Confidence!

He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to continue.

"So," she started again, voice steadier. "Now what, Mr. Dixon?"

He shrugged so casually she almost missed the slight tremble in his hands as he started to deal the cards. "I'm guessin' farm girls like you ain't played too many games I know of. How about…"

"Poker," Beth interrupted. His startled gaze rose up to meet hers, and as he started to open his mouth she said hastily. "Strip. Poker." And she let out a wide smirk as his cheeks flushed brighter than a tomato and he choked on a swig of moonshine.

"Now now, Greene," he taunted, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Ain't gonna have ya sittin there naked as the day you was born when I'm still all dressed. Wouldn't be fair to ya."

Beth tilted her head at him, feigning consideration. He didn't have to know that at the church camps she'd been sent too they'd stayed up late into the night playing poker, and when Maggie brought friends over she always whooped them soundly. She sighed, biting back a grin. "Well," she drawled, blue eyes wide and innocently gazing over at him. "I know enough of the basics. How about just a few rounds then, and when I think it isn't fair we can play something else?"

He tilted his head, eyes narrowing. She tried to smile her sweetest smile, dimpling her cheeks to hide the smirk that threatened. "Well, alright then," he said confidently, dealing out the cards while Beth took a sip of moonshine.

Half an hour later Daryl knew he had been had. The damn girl hustled him better than he'd ever seen, better'n him'n Merle would hustle them druggies at the pool hall. He was down to his white undershirt and boxers, already losing his vest, flannel, jeans and both socks, and other than when Beth lost the first round (which he suspected she threw on purpose now) and subsequently her socks she was fully clothed.

He eyed his cards, a flush. Smiling like the cat who got the cream at her he called her bluff. He had her now.

"Alright, Mr. Dixon," she drawled, eyes twinkling at him over the tops of her hand. "Drop 'em." She grinned wide as he stuttered, eyes wide.

"Your _cards_ , Daryl. Goodness gracious, what did you think I was talking about?" She asked in that delightfully false doe-eyed innocence that made his cheeks flush and his heart pound.

"A flush," he announced proudly, running his eyes up and down while tilting his head. "Wonder what you're gonna lose next, Greene?"

She sighed heavily and pulled a pout before slamming her cards down on top of his and smiling smugly at him, "Full house. Now. Drop 'em," she announced with a saucy wink.

Daryl's jaw dropped. What in the hell? Beth reached out for the moonshine as her eyes raked over his shirt and boxers lewdly. Woman would try the patience of a damn priest. As he stood to pull his shirt off, he noticed something peeking out from the corner of the long flannel shirt she was wearing while she put the shine back on the bed.

His eyes widened and an incredulous grin spread over his face as his hand snaked out to clamp down on her wrist, raising her arm. "What have we here, Greene?" He smiled wide, eyes flashing as he saw her lips turn into a perfect Oh and she tried to yank her arm back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She squealed, scooting back on the bed as she tried to pull out of his firm grip.

"You cheated!" He roared playfully, unbuttoning the sleeve on her arm and pulling it up as the cards tumbled out onto the bed.

She was scarlet now as she had the balls to still try to deny it to him, so he pulled her up by the arm and threw her over his shoulder, laughing as she giggled and tried to wiggle out off. He groaned as he looked over and saw how the long johns he was wearing perfectly hugged the curves of her hips and her firm little ass.

"Now, Greene, the question is. Do I make you strip down, or punish you some other way?" He drawled suggestively, bouncing her on his shoulder as she giggled and reached down to slap his ass hard in his boxers.

"Punishment it is!" he yelled, slapping her ass back hard enough to hear the snap of his hand against her cheeks. She squealed and giggled, fighting for breath as she continued to wiggle on his shoulder while he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub.

"Daryl," she breathlessly giggled over his shoulder, still fighting to slide down. "A bath isn't a punishment."

He huffed and smacked her ass again, the teasing whine that came out of her shooting straight to his groin. "Ain't gonna be warm," he growled playfully at her, before unceremoniously dumping her fully clothed into the freezing cold water of the tub.

She shrieked as the icy water soaked her clothes instantly, and as she struggled to turn the faucet off Daryl couldn't help but notice two hard little buds poking out of her shirt. He smirked at her, leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms so she wouldn't notice the affect she was having on him.

Staying was a mistake, he realized quickly. She flew at him like a banshee out of that water, dripping icy streams as she leapt onto him and smothered him with her freezing wetness. She was giggling profusely as she hugged him tightly, legs wrapped around his waist while he tried to push her off. "Damn it, woman! You're fucking freezing!" He yelled playfully.

She only laughed harder as she wiggled all over his front, soaking through his shirt and shorts. If the water wasn't so damn cold he was sure the feel of her gliding over him would have sent him over the edge. "Get off, ya damn leech!"

She climbed off of him laughing, and when his eyes roamed over the flush in her cheeks and the sparkle of her eyes Daryl felt his breath leave his body in a whoosh. She was so damn beautiful, so damn perfect, and he had no idea how he found himself here, with her, but he would thank his lucky stars every damn day for the rest of his life.

She pushed him playfully out of the bathroom as she started to shiver. "Now, out! I'm freezing and want to change!" She huffed with feigned annoyance as she tried to affect a stern tone.

"Yes, ma'am" he drawled as he sauntered back out into the living room before peeking his head around the corner. "Can ya at least toss a man some dry clothes?"

She turned back and raised an eyebrow at him before tilting her hip and holding her finger to the side of her face. "I suppose," she said at last with a heavy sigh and a snicker as he rolled his eyes. She tossed him some briefs and another t-shirt before shutting the door behind him.

A loud crack of thunder sent Beth hurrying back out of the bathroom and into the main room where she saw Daryl peering around a small opening he'd created in the front door. Padding across the floor to stand behind him, she placed a hand on his back to look around his shoulder into the night. She tried to stifle a gasp as he quickly and quietly shut and barred the door before rushing to put out the fire.

Beth stood still, her body shaking as she was frozen in place watching Daryl with wide eyes. As the flames were finally covered he turned to her and gathered her into his arms while the moaning outside grew to a fever pitch, finally loud enough to break through the rain. "They won't get in Beth, it'll be alright," he whispered quietly into her hair, stroking her back while she shuddered in his arms.

"Do you think they saw us?" She whispered back as she curled her hands in his shirt, burying her face in his chest.

He scooped her up before settling down on their bed with her tucked safely into his lap before he answered her. "Not sure, but don't think so. Ain't heard any come up on the steps yet, so we should be alright," he rumbled softly into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. "Daryl?" She whispered softly, tickling the hairs on his neck and sending goose bumps trailing down his arms.

"Mmm" he hummed softly as he tilted his head to look down at her.

"Do you ever regret it?" She asked him, so quietly he almost couldn't catch what she had said.

He shifted her in his arms, trying to look down on her face but she just pressed her nose further into his neck. "Regret what?"

She sighed before she slid her hands down and wrapped them once again around his waist, pressing her chest tight against his. "Regret that you're stuck here with me and not someone else?"

Beth didn't know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the rumble of his laughter as he chuckled and delicately bumped the tip of her nose with the thick rope of his neck. "C'mon now, Beth. Y'ain't gonna make me say it, are ya?" He asked with an amused voice as he tightened his arms around her.

"Say what?" She asked breathlessly. He gently lifted a large hand to her face to clasp her chin, pulling her face up from his neck so he could meet her eyes in the moonlight.

"Ain't no one I'd rather be stuck with in this world than you," he said tenderly, eyes soft and sincere as they searched hers.

She smiled softly at him before leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek. "Me, neither," she whispered into his ear, before settling down to snuggle around him and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK you guys, this story really starts to earn its rating starting with this chapter. Nothing too smutty yet, because I feel like our favorite couple isn't quite ready for that, but we start to get the ball rolling. If you have thoughts on this chapter, please let me know!**

Beth woke up in the middle of the night to something uncomfortably _hard_ pressing in against her butt cheek, and with a flush she realized that that hard thing was connected to Daryl, who was snoring softly behind her.

Beth wiggled just a bit, pressing just a tad closer into it, and was delighted when she felt it stiffen further into her backside. She stifled a giggle and wondered for a moment at the delicious tingles dancing down to warm in her belly. Her breath hitched as she felt it twitch behind her backside once again, and she noticed with just a bit of surprise that she was starting to dampen her panties in response.

Hm, well that was interesting. Sure, she'd had her fair share of racy thoughts about the deliciously unattainable redneck behind her, and had even gone so far as to touch herself a time or two to relieve the tension it had brought on in her belly. But that was before. That was when she thought he was honestly unattainable.

Feeling his arousal press against her tight in the middle of the night? That was a whole other thing entirely. What if she was wrong before? What if he wasn't just flirting to pass the time? What if he really wanted her?

She mentally slapped herself. This doesn't prove anything. She'd had a few health classes. She knew he couldn't really control himself while he was sleeping, and who knew what or who he was dreaming about that made him hard in the middle of the night.

Beth sighed and settled back into the pillow, resisting the urge to twitch her butt against him one more time. She squirmed her legs a bit, trying to relieve the dampness and pressure building between her thighs. Think of other things, she commanded herself, not of the hard (in more ways than one) man behind you.

Ok, ok… She smiled as she thought back to their poker game earlier. She'd got him good on that one, but curse him for catching her! She was hoping to keep that one going for awhile and milk it for all it was worth. Her grin widened when she remembered his reaction, and her cheeks blushed pink while she thought of his playful smack on her butt. She whined a bit in the back of her throat and shifted her legs again, the dampness and tightness returning once more. She tried not to think to hard on it, the fact that Daryl's spanking seemed to arouse her so much. Honestly, she was thankful he dumped her in that freezing tub when he did, or she might have had to excuse herself to relieve the tension his little smack had caused. She wasn't sure what that meant, the fact that she liked it when he spanked her, but she decided that as long as no body knew it could just be her little secret.

She shifted her legs again, trying to calm her mind, when a long exhale from the source of her discomfort brushed past her ear, fluttering the hairs to tickle her sensitive skin. "Beth," he moaned softly behind her, and she froze on the spot, terrified he'd found her out and that he'd be embarrassed or worse.

She held painfully still, listening to his slight moans, pinks staining into a deeper crimson when it hit her. He was hard as a rock behind her. He was moaning. And… He'd moaned her name.

Yes, she realized with a sly smile. She thought maybe Daryl Dixon was pretty attainable after all. As she relished that thought, he suddenly thrust his hips forward a bit, pushing his erection further against her backside, and Beth was so caught off guard she couldn't stifle the moan that slipped past her lips.

Daryl immediately tensed and froze behind her, and she almost cursed herself as she remained still as stone, not even daring to breathe. "Beth," he rumbled behind her, voice heavy with a mix of sleep and arousal, a question as to whether she was actually awake.

Her mind raced as she fought to stay as still as possible. What should she do? Should she fess up? Pretend to wake? Wait- she'd already wasted too much time, she couldn't very well pretend he'd woken her up now, could she? That would just be ridiculous. Maybe she should…

"Beth." It was a statement now. She was caught. But maybe he hadn't heard her moan? Maybe he was just… checking on her?

"Mmm?" She hummed at him, not daring to look over his shoulder and meet his eyes. Maybe he'd believe her, and think she was asleep the whole time.

"Everything a'right?" He drawled softly behind her, and she could tell by his tone that he absolutely knew she'd been awake and he absolutely did not believe her.

"Mhm," she hummed, voice a bit too high pitched from her embarrassment. She still didn't dare crack an eye open or turn around.

"Hmm," he hummed back, and she felt his weight shift as he rolled away from her and started to leave the bed.

That got her attention, and before she thought better of it she rolled around to face him. "Where you goin'?"

He quickly yanked the sweatpants that were sitting on the floor up and turned away from her to walk purposefully into the bathroom. "Be right back," he said softly, and with a flush Beth thought she knew what he was going in there to do.

She wasn't sure which she felt more. Disappointment he was leaving? Pleasure his body reacted that way to hers? Embarrassed that while he was apparently comfortable enough to relieve his tension, she wasn't brave enough to do anything about hers?

It wasn't like she wanted him to make love to her or anything like that, she told herself. Goodness gracious, they hadn't even kissed yet. Even if she was starting to acknowledge that maybe she actually had substantial feelings for him, she'd barely come to terms with the fact that there was a possibility he might feel something for her too.

The sound of him moaning her name floated to her ears, and Beth felt a tingling warmth settle between her thighs when she realized she could hear him moaning- for her- in the bathroom. Her right hand dipped down slowly across her belly as she reclined on her back in the pillows. She traced her hand across the top band of her underwear before sliding it across the fabric to gently tease the wetness staining the cotton. She bit back a sigh as she used the tip of her finger to gently push the fabric into her lips, slowly pulsing and circling the hard nub of her clit.

She could hear grunting come from the bathroom, which only made her wetness grow as she started to circle her clit faster and faster, desperately biting her lip to stifle her moans. She could feel the sting of Daryl's palm against the soft cheek of her butt, and on a groan she quickly moved her hand to slip under her panties and slip a finger into her wetness.

Beth's breath hitched at the tightness she felt, and she reached her other hand down to circle her clit while she pumped her finger in and out, moaning with abandon now as she felt her stomach tighten and her legs started to shake. She was getting so, so close to the release she desperately craved. When she heard Daryl moan her name from the bathroom once again, Beth just about lost it, letting go with a loud cry as she thrust a second finger in and began to pump harder and harder, hearing the squelch of her fingers as they curled in and out while her other hand furiously worked her clit. A few seconds more, Beth's entire body tightened before a wave of pleasure overtook her, pushing her higher until her body started to shake and convulse and she loudly called out Daryl's name while her eyes squeezed shut and her body shook with the force of her release.

Beth struggled to steady her breathing and slowly pulled her hands up from her underwear, marveling at the amount of wet stickiness coating her fingers. She'd pleasured herself before, sure, but it had never been so good or intense before, she'd never been so wet. Beth sighed as she turned and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up towards the bathroom.

Her cheeks flushed crimson and her mouth dropped open. Daryl stood there in the doorway, a panicked look on his face, his eyes wide open and his jaw hanging down while he blushed clear to the tips of his ears. Beth could only stare at him, frozen to the bed, anxious and embarrassed about how much he'd seen or heard.

"S-Sorry, was just… Thought I heard ya call me an' I thought somethin' was wrong…" He stuttered and mumbled, crossing the room in front of her to take a huge swig of moonshine from the jar in the small kitchen.

"I- I uh, no.. No, I uh, I'm fine," she whispered heatedly as she scurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

She rinsed her face a few times and washed her hands before drying them and opening the door to return back to the room. As she cracked it open, she heard a chuckle from over near their bed. "Yeah, I bet you are."

She bit her lip and her thoughts flew between annoyance and amusement. "Sounded like I'm not the only one, Mr. Dixon," she whispered saucily at him as she raised an eyebrow and joined him on the bed.

He smirked at her then, eyes guarded but amused as he watched her climb over him and settle down in the bed next to him. "Guess not," he taunted, crossing his arms behind his head as he lay down on his back and settled into the pillows.

Beth's mind raced as she stared up at the ceiling. Should she say something to him? Was there anything to say? I mean, technically nothing happened, but still. She felt like her whole world had tilted on an axis, and she was desperate to explore the now possible opportunities she'd kept hidden deep down in her dreams.

Daryl shifted next to her, pulling her out of her thoughts and back to the present as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. She closed her eyes with a sigh as she pressed her cheek back to his, delighting in the feel of his soft lips and scratchy beard against her smooth cheek. "G'night, Greene," he whispered sinfully into her ear. She caught his smirk as he rolled back away from her and settled on his side facing the door.

Beth rolled to face his back and threw an arm over his waist as she snuggled up close behind him and pressed her nose to the back of his neck. "Goodnight, Mr. Dixon," she whispered softly, smiling as she saw the goose bumps raise on his neck and down his shoulder. She felt him twine his hand through the one that had been resting on his hip and sighed happily as he pulled her arm firmly around him, resting her palm against his belly. Beth pressed a soft kiss to the top of his shoulder next to his neck before settling her head down on his pillow, drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy! :)**

"C'mon, Daryl, what am I supposed to do if you aren't around?" Beth whined at him, pouting her pink lips and cocking her hip while the sunlight filtered through the trees overhead to glisten in the blonde curls loosely secured by a rubberband at the back of her head.

He grunted, shifting his stance while adjusting the bow on his shoulder. "Don' know and don' need ta, ain't gon jus leave ya, girl."

The pout deepened as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You can't follow me around forever, Daryl Dixon. And even if you could, if there are fifty walkers and one Daryl, don't know much good it would do."

He snorted, shaking his head. "If there's fifty walkers, won' matter one bit if ya can or ya can't handle yaself."

She huffed, blowing a stray curl past her cheek. "You know what I meant," she mumbled, pout turning down into a frown.

Those puppy dog baby blues, staring up at him with a mixture if pleading and irritation. They were going to be his undoing.

He rolled is eyes, toeing his boot into the dirt before shaking his head at her. "A'right, s'pose it won' hurt nothin'."

The smile she beamed at him shot straight to his heart, leaving a wave of heat in its wake. He felt warm and tingly all over when she practically leapt into his arms, throwing both of hers around his neck as she pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Where do we start?" She asked breathlessly as her body slid back down his onto the earth. Daryl had to fight to keep his hands at his sides rather than wrapping them around her thin little waist and tossing her over his shoulder to take her back to the cabin.

"Maybe with our hands?" She asked him coyly, giggling when he practically choked as he dropped his crossbow with a thud to the dirt. "Hand to hand combat, Daryl. Goodness gracious, what were you thinking?"

She smiled wide as the flush ran over his cheeks and he turned away quickly, trying to hang on to whatever shred of pride he had left.

Hand to hand combat. A man could only take so much.

"Nah," he shook his head at her. "How 'bout trackin'?"

She smiled wide at that and nodded with excitement, clapping her hands together as she made a move towards the bow. He chuckled, swatting her hand away as he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. "I said trackin', girl, ain't say I was armin' ya and lettin' ya ruin my most prized possession."

She giggled, tilting her head as she started to stroll off into the forest ahead of him. "I thought I was your most prized possession, Mr. Dixon," she drawled, flashing a grin and a wink at him over her shoulder as she swayed her hips in front of him.

Daryl grumbled at her back, trying and failing to hide his smirk.

She was following the bootsteps through the forest, looking for the subtle markings and any indication he was tricking her somehow.

She'd been at it for over an hour, a majority of which she'd wandered around lost until she pretty much just stumbled onto the right path. Literally. She'd slipped and fallen into the mud and then saw his boot print ahead of her.

After showing her the basics and getting her to help him track down two rabbits for dinner, Daryl had told her to close her eyes, and then he spun her in a circle ten times and told her to count to twenty and then track her way back to the lodge. He said they were less than a mile from it, and he'd go on ahead of her and leave prints and markings for her to track and find her way back. He'd left her with a knife and confidence he'd see her in ten.

An hour ago.

Beth giggled with glee as she saw the print and scrambled forward, seeing the disturbed brush in the distance. She was finally, without a doubt on the trail.

She crept through the trees, eyes scanning between the forest floor and the woods in front as she tried to catch a glimpse of the lodge. And then she saw this weird dip and then a slide mark in the mud.

She bent down tracing the pattern until her stomach sunk and she grit her teeth in frustration. "Mother fucker! I've been going in a circle!"

"Ya kiss ya mother with that mouth, Greene?" A deep voice rumbled with barely contained amusement behind her.

She huffed, spinning on her toe and glaring as she crossed her arms defensively. "Just take us back, Daryl," she practically growled at him as she pouted her lips and scowled.

"Nuh uh. Y'can do it, just gotta practice and focus is all." His voice was gentler this time as he knelt down next to his original boot print to show her again. "See here? This end's the toe. Y'can tell 'cause it's a little smaller than the back and rounder, too. Ya were followin' me alright, just backwards is all."

She bit her lip as her cheeks flushed hot in embarrassment. "C'mon, close your eyes and I'll make fresh ones and y'can try again." He nudged her shoulder with his playfully, nodding at her to close her eyes.

She sighed and followed his direction, closing her eyes and hearing him stalk off into the woods. Counting to twenty, Beth opened her eyes and scanned the ground, taking care to make sure she was headed in the right direction this time.

Twenty minutes later, after moving at a snails pace, she finally spotted the lodge through the trees, noting that the sky was starting to darken. She raced up the steps and burst through the door at the smell of rabbit cooking in the fire. "I did it!"

Daryl stood up with a smile from the spit he was turning and nodded. She leapt across the room at him, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck as she giggled. "Proud of ya, girl," he mumbled into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her in a little circle before setting her down gently in front of him.

"You didn't even wait out there for me this time," she was smiling wide, chest puffed out so far she was fit to bursting with pride.

"Didn' hafta. Knew y'was gonna do it," he said quietly, eyes smiling down into hers.

She bit her lip before turning to saunter into the bathroom to wash up. "Hey, Daryl?" She called softly from the bathroom door.

He grunted in response as he knelt back to turn the spits on the flame, finishing up dinner.

"Thank you, for today. It was a lot of fun."

He nodded, not daring to turn and look at her. He knew she'd see it all over his face, and then he'd be lost for sure. He was having the time of his life living in the forest with Beth Greene, teaching her, showing her things, learning about himself right along with her.

She was mumbling in her sleep, tossing and turning as she broke into a sweat. He felt helpless, debating whether he should wake her or let her finish battling her demons.

"Not Daryl," she mumbled fitfully, little fists curling into the sheet. "Anyone but Daryl, please."

That decided it. He gently gathered her into his arms, rocking her as he shushed and whispered into her hair. "Wake up Beth, s'only a dream. I'm right here with ya, ain't goin' nowhere. Wake up Beth. Hush now, s'alright girl."

She heard his voice, heard him calling her out of the darkness, and with a shudder Beth's eyes shot open as her heart raced. "S'alright, Beth. Ain't gotta be scared no more, ya alright now." Tears streamed down her face as she buried into Daryl's strong chest, folding his t-shirt into her hands as she held herself to him tight.

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed, and he held her flush against him as his palm rubbed circles over her back. She hiccupped into his neck as he continued to whisper into her ear. "Wanna talk 'bout it?"

She shook her head, refusing to lift her face from his neck. She snuggled into his arms as her breathing slowed and the tears stopped. He kept rubbing circles across her back, calming her heart. "Want anythin'?"

She bit her lip and whispered softly, "Just want to forget. Forget all of it. Just for a little while." She sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He hummed softly in the back of his throat before removing his arms from around her and tilting his head to whisper into her ear. "Roll over."

She raised her head, eyes cloudy with confusion. "Why, Daryl?" She whispered, frowning as she pouted her lip.

He pushed her gently, large hand stroking her shoulder as he rolled her around so her back was pressed tight up to his chest and her head rested on his bicep. " 'M makin' ya forget," his voice was like gravel, low and deep as it shot straight to the apex between her thighs.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She whispered breathlessly, before she felt the finger from his left hand come around to press against her lips.

"Jus' close your eyes, Beth. Don' talk. Jus' feel." She barely contained the shivers that rippled through her as his hand left her lips to skate down her side, fingertips lightly brushing the fabric. His hand traveled lower, grazing her thighs through the leggings she was wearing, before returning up to splay across her belly on top of her t-shirt.

She was panting already, breathing ragged as his fingertips ghosted down to tickle the front of her leggings. She was wetter than she'd ever been in her life, already soaking through her panties and leggings, and he growled back a groan as he felt it slick his fingers through the fabric. "Damn, Beth," he whispered huskily, pressing a kiss to the top of her shoulder.

And then his hand was playing with the waistline of the leggings, slipping down and slipping inside her panties until his calloused fingertips were playing with her lips, slicking the wetness up and down to coat her through. Beth moaned loudly, thrusting her hips back to press the curve of her ass against his rock hard erection behind her. He chuckled, slipping one long finger in to swipe down around her clit. "Not tonight, sweetheart. Tonight's jus' 'bout you, Beth."

Her moan ended on a whine when a second finger pressed down to circle teasingly with the first around her clit. Her wetness was leaking out steadily, and she pressed her thighs together tight to clamp down around the hand driving her crazy with need. His hand lifting from her clit made her whine in protest, and he chuckled as he pressed her thighs open wide, catching one to clamp between his own. "Need room to work my magic, Beth. C'mon now girl."

She moaned as his breath tickled the hair at her ear before his hand slipped back, fingers taking up their achingly slow tease along the line of her lips and her clit. "Please, Daryl," she begged with a ragged breath as he touched her just enough to leave her aching for more.

"This whatcha want, Beth?" He asked huskily as he pushed his middle finger deep inside her, curling his finger at the end as his thumb reached back to circle faster around her clit.

She threw her head back into his shoulder with a loud groan. " _God_ , Daryl, yes. Pl-please, more," she moaned as a second finger joined the first and he started to pump in and out of her faster.

She was whining and moaning, making more sounds than Daryl had ever heard in his life, and he was hard as a rock at how delightful she sounded when she came undone in his arms. "C'mon, Beth," he rasped into her ear. "Cum for me, baby girl." He nipped her shoulder as a third finger pushed in, and that in combination of his dirty words in her ear and the feeling of his thumb circling her clit pushed her straight over the edge.

"Daryl," she yelled, body convulsing as her orgasm rocketed through her, her eyes glazing over as she saw stars while her body shook and flexed, riding his fingers as she rode the waves of pleasure.

As she collapsed back against his chest with a sigh, Daryl leaned down to chuckle into her ear. "Night, Beth," he whispered as his fingers slipped out from her panties and he wiped his hand on his shorts.

"What about you, Daryl?" She whispered breathlessly, sleepiness creeping in as her body rested, heavy and sated against his.

He chuckled, tucking her head against his shoulder as his arm returned to hold her close. "Next time, baby girl. Close your eyes and go to sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading! We take a bit of a dramatic turn here, so please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

Beth felt him slip out of bed behind her, and she snuggled into the pillows with a soft smile spreading on her face as she heard him make his way to the bathroom. She felt warm, relaxed, more comfortable and secure than she'd been since probably before the turn. With a sleepy giggle, she realized it had everything to do with the grumbly redneck who shared her bed each night.

"Mmm," she hummed, thoughts drifting back to last night as she started to drift off to sleep…

Until she remembered. And she turned redder than a tomato as she sat straight up in bed, cheeks flushing furiously as she realized with a jolt why, _exactly_ , she was so relaxed in the first place.

The very reason she wished the world would swallow her whole chose that moment to stroll casually out of the bathroom, whistling, of all things, and the sight of the pretty blush on her cheeks and the messed up blonde curls tumbling across her back had him chuckling and smiling wider than he'd like to admit. "Mornin, Beth," he chirped at her, grinning at her increasing embarrassment and discomfort as she tried to look just about everywhere but him.

She mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, and he decided he'd be gentlemanly about it and let it go. He watched with amusement as she wrapped the blanket around her and tripped over her feet just to get out of the bed, stumbling as she righted herself and quickly trotted towards the bathroom. Just as her hand was reaching the door handle, he saw her try to stifle a yawn, and he couldn't help himself when he called over her shoulder. "Sleep well?"

She just about choked on her tongue when her mouth snapped shut on her yawn, and she didn't have the courage to turn back around and look at him, rushing instead into the little room and shutting the door behind her. He chuckled, looking through their little pantry and picking out a can of pears to open up and split for breakfast. He popped one in his mouth, tongue shooting out to lap up the juice dribbling over his lip towards his chin as she opened the door and strode up to him with a determined look on her face.

Until she saw his tongue, swiping at his lip. And then she paled like she'd seen a fucking ghost, while her mouth formed a perfect Oh. Gentlemanly thoughts be damned. "I coulda slept better, thanks for askin'," he teased cheerfully.

She looked confused, her cute little brow furrowing as she wondered why he hadn't slept well, her pert little mouth turning down in a little frown. And the devil himself must have gotten ahold of his tongue, because he didn't miss a beat when he continued. "Body jus' felt a little too tight in some places to fall back asleep." And when the pink chased all of the paleness right out of her cheeks, he threw her a wink.

He actually heard her mouth snap shut as that determined glint crept back in her eyes, and when reached out to swipe a pear he saw her fight to hold back a smile. "Got anythin' in mind for what ya wanted t'do today?" He drawled, eyes twinkling down at her as she rolled hers in return, swiping another pear.

Girl had balls, he'd give her that. Hell, she had him by his balls right now, and she didn't have a fucking clue. He watched her as she slipped that sweet little pear slowly into her mouth, tongue poking out to wrap around it and push it in as she sighed a bit at the sweetness.

He'd stared like a man starved, insanely jealous of a fucking pear in that moment. And as his mouth hung open, his eyes raised to hers, and he wondered whether she was really so oblivious to the hold she had on him as he thought.

"C'mon, Daryl, if you don't teach me how to fight then what's the point? I'd just track things down and then stand there like an idiot," she whined, kicking the dirt with the toe of her boot as she cocked her hip at him with a pout on her face. He was really being ridiculous about this whole thing. It was obvious that she needed him to teach her how to defend herself, from walkers, from people, hell, from anything left in this world that thought it was fight or die.

He sighed, the muscles in his shoulders bunching as he shifted to drop his crossbow to the ground. She tried to bite back the triumphant smile threatening to spill all over her face as he rolled his eyes and gestured to her to come closer.

"A'right now, make a fist," he grumbled, holding both of his hands up in front of her, palms forward.

She giggled as she balled her fists, holding them in front of her face. "It's like we're making our own Rocky movie, Daryl," she teased, mirth dancing in her eyes.

He snorted, hands reaching out to clasp around her fists and dig her thumbs out, placing them on the sides instead. "Yeah, if Rocky set out to break both his damn thumbs before he even got started."

She bit her lip in embarrassment and narrowed her eyes at him as he raised his palms back up in front of her. "A'right, hit me," he said confidently, wiggling his fingers and cupping his hands to catch her fist.

She threw her right fist, clapping it against his hand, and the suffering look that washed over her face made her want to kick him in his stupid shins. "What?" She huffed, wiping the hair out of her eyes.

"Ya hit me like that again and I ain't even gonna pretend to teach ya anythin' else," he threatened, rolling his eyes and bringing his palms back up. "Now, c'mon, Beth. Hit me like ya mean it."

She exhaled a deep breath, throwing her arm again, flexing the little muscles in her upper arm and shoulder as she pushed her right fist into his palm. He raised a withering eyebrow, not even bothering to critique what she knew was a poor attempt at a punch.

"Last time. Better make it a good one. Ya givin' girls a bad name, punchin' like that, less bite than a damn-" His breath left his body in a rush as she slammed her fist into his side, throwing her body behind it and shoving it into his ribs, her body radiating with the impact.

"How was that, Mr. Dixon," she drawled, rubbing her fist as she smiled smugly at him while he grunted and held his side.

She giggled while he narrowed his eyes at her and exhaled through his nose. "Ya fightin' dirty, Greene," his deep voice rasped on her nerves, sending tingles down her spine.

"I didn't think you'd mind if I got a little dirty, Mr. Dixon," she bit her lip, smiling coyly up at him.

His hands her out and around her in a flash, her giggles dying in a shriek as he tossed her over his shoulder and started to march back towards the lodge. "Put me down!"

She giggled and struggled to slide back down, earning her a smart smack on her butt as he sauntered up the steps, throwing wide the front door. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly, head spinning as the blood rushed to it while she was tipped over his shoulder.

"Showin' ya what happens when ya get a little dirty, Greene," he teased, launching her back over his shoulder and flat on her back on their bed.

He started to advance on her, smiling wide, but the look on her face brought him up short. He tilted his head at her in confusion, taking in the paleness of her face, the odd look in her eyes. Until the voice behind him stopped him dead and brought him up short, nausea rolling in his stomach as his mind tried to process what was happening while he felt himself falling to collapse at Beth Greene's pretty little feet.

She watched him crumble, his eyes cloudy as they rolled back in his head while the man who'd struck him strolled around the little lodge she'd dared to start thinking of as home.

It was stupid, they were stupid, the whole damn thing was stupid. They should never have played around like that, wasting time and pretending like they were safe when they weren't. They were never going to be safe again, and she was stupid to forget that even for a moment.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" His voice was cold, eyes equally so as he tilted his head to study her while he leaned a hip against their counter. He'd hit Daryl with the barrel of his pistol while his friends laughed outside, watching, completely unconcerned as he'd surveyed her on the bed.

She was frozen with fear, too terrified to move. Her eyes shifted between the unconscious Daryl and the man in front of her, wearing faded blue jeans tucked into cowboy boots and with a faded button up tucked into the waistband of his jeans. A real cowboy. His face was smooth and young, the harshness of the world absent from all but his eyes, and Beth realized she might have found him handsome once in another life. Now, the way his eyes casually flicked over her body, he made her sick to her stomach.

She took a deep breath, looking at Daryl one more time. He'd know what to do, he'd know how to get them out of this. She swallowed hard. It was up to her now.

With far more confidence than she felt, she casually tipped her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She drawled slowly, voice even.

He smiled, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. "Pretty little thang, aren't'cha? Yer man's real lucky to have a young little filly like you to ride on these cold fall nights. Or is this yer daddy? Or both?" His tone sent chills raising down her spine, and she fought to hide the shudder of fear coursing through her at his words.

She tried to swallow down her fear. She raised an eyebrow, biting the inside of her lip as she tossed her hair and summoned up any bravado she had left. "I call him whatever seems to fit the mood at the time," she taunted, and at that he roared with laughter.

His boots echoed on the wood floor as he casually strolled towards the door, his eyes never straying from hers. "Got ourselves a bold one in here, gang. Might take all night to break this filly down." And while the others laughed and tears pricked her eyes, Beth's mind was racing, trying to think of something, anything she could do to get them out of this alive. So before she could call them back, before she could really think twice, Beth heard the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"I won't break for just anyone, mister. But if you leave your friends out there and my friend stays out cold in here, maybe, just maybe, I might break for you." She threw any coyness she had behind the flirty smile she sent him, and the gleam in his eyes as he kicked the door shut behind him and sauntered towards the bed made the bile rise in her throat. Beth blinked her eyes, fighting down the bile that rose in her throat while his lips crashed down onto hers. If this was what it took, she'd do it. She'd do anything so Daryl could survive.


	9. Chapter 9

His slimy lips were crashing into hers, and the slick of his tongue forcing its way into her mouth had her choking down bile while her stomach rolled with fear and repulsion. She worked her hand into her back pocket, pulling out the little pocket knife daddy had given her long ago, warning her you never knew in this world anymore when you might need it. Her heart racing with fear, Beth flicked the knife part open, willing her shaky hand to settle as she brought it around and prepared to thrust it up into his neck.

As her fist clenched around the handle, she counted to three while his mouth continued to assault hers. One, two…

Just as she was whispering three to herself in her mind, she felt a hard hand clamp down on her wrist, twisting and jerking hard so that the knife scattered out of her hand and onto the floor below her.

She jerked back hard, shoving her legs out to kick at the man's stomach, while his laughter laced fear up her spine. "Now now, didn' think you could get the jump on ole Wally, did ya, little darlin'?"

"No!" She screamed, throwing her head back and thrashing her arms and legs. He caught one leg between his thighs while his hands latched onto her shoulders, and while she bucked her hips he flipped her fast, pinning her body to the mattress while his forearm shoved her face into the mattress so hard she fought to breathe through her tears.

She was screaming into the mattress, throwing her hips wildly while reaching around to claw at his arms and back towards his face, fighting and tossing with everything she had as he roughly yanked her pants down to her knees and slapped a hard hand across her bare bottom.

"Well now, I'm thinkin' I'm gonna hafta break ya a bit more a'fore my friends can hop on this sweet little ride," he drawled, voice menacing as he kicked her legs open wide. She sobbed, flailing into the mattress and trying desperately to get away while she heard his belt unbuckle.

His breath was heavy and hot in her ear while he leaned over her to whisper, "Now, which hole first?"

"How 'bout a bullet hole?" Daryl's cold voice asked, all the warning she had before the shot rang out, the bullet slicing clean through the skull above her before embedding itself in the mattress inches from her eyes. Blood and brain rained down on her, staining her blonde hair red as it dripped down her skin to seep into the white sheets below.

Daryl threw the body off of her, oblivious to the shouts outside and the pounding on the door as the others fought to come in. "Ya alright, Beth?" His voice was tight, breaking on her name as he yanked her off the bed to stand while he pulled up her pants.

She was numb, shivering while the tears rolled down her face, her teeth chattering and her eyes wild. Ignoring the sounds of the men outside for one moment more, Daryl brought his thick palms up to cradle her face in his hands. "Beth?"

His voice was soft, floating in to call her out. Blinking her eyes once, twice, three times, Beth saw the clouds fade away until she was face to face with the only man in the world she had left. "Daryl?"

She didn't see the tears rolling stoic down his face as he pulled her roughly into his chest, encircling her within his arms as he held her tight to him, head bent to rest in her hair. "Hang on jus' a little bit longer, Beth. Ain't gonna fail ya again, I swear to ya with every breath of my body, every beat of my heart."

And then her tears started to fall, rushing out of her body to soak the front of his cut-off shirt and leather vest, and she twisted her fists up into his hair. "Oh, Daryl. You didn't fail me. Thank you, thank you for saving me, thank you thank you thank you," her voice was broken as she whispered and cried into his chest, holding on with everything she had.

The pounding became insistent, and he knew it was only a matter of time before they either kicked or broke the door open. He pulled back slightly, leaning down to rest his forehead into hers. "Gotta take care of that real quick, okay, Beth?"

She swallowed, pressing her lips as she pulled back and firmly shook her head. "No, Daryl," her voice was shaking but hard as she stepped back and reached out a little palm, silently asking him to hand her the gun. "You open the door. I gotta take care of this."

He started to argue as he heard them kick at the door, knowing the latches wouldn't hold much longer. "Beth," his voice warned, but she flexed her palm, her face hard as she looked back at him.

"I have to, Daryl," she whispered, mask cracking as he saw the timid determination blooming in her eyes. "I have to."

He swallowed before pressing the gun into her hands and pulling her back flush against his chest. The door started to splinter, and he raised her arm to point the gun towards the entry, his finger curling hers around the trigger. "So do I, Beth. We do it together."

And as the door broke open and the men rushed in, they didn't hesitate. Each one dropped dead at their feet, looks of surprise on their faces as Beth and Daryl blast holes dead center between their eyes.

Daryl piled the bodies onto the bed and poured any accelerant he could think of over them while Beth packed up any canned goods or items she thought they could use into two big backpacks she'd found. Slinging his over one shoulder and his crossbow over the other, he reached down to grab a thick log of fire out of the fireplace, holding it steady in one hand. He saw Beth do the same, and he turned to clasp her left hand gently in his right. As they walked out of the lodge that had briefly been their home, they turned just beyond the doorway to each throw their torches back onto the bodies on what was their bed.

The flames licked over them rapidly, and with the heat at their backs, they turned into the waning sun and walked into the forest, hand in hand.

Daryl had barely spoken to her for three days now since they'd burned the lodge to the ground and left it to crumble behind them. He was constantly alert, barely sleeping as they trudged along through the forest, refusing to take his eyes off of their surroundings. Dark circles were gathering under his eyes, and he looked at her with such intensity that if she hadn't known him better, she'd be afraid.

For her part, Beth was calm. She could tell by the way his eyes followed her that he thought she might regret the lives she'd taken, with his strong hand curled around hers, but the truth was far from that. She was at peace with everything that had happened. More than that, really. She had accepted it because it didn't really matter to her at all, as long as Daryl was alive and well she could live with everything else without really batting an eye.

But as she watched him wilt before her two days later, fighting with himself to take one step after another, even though she'd pushed for them to stop early today so he could rest, she had a sinking feeling he wasn't really well at all. She'd tried to talk to him, tried to explain that she was fine and he didn't need to worry about her, but he'd just turned a blank stare towards her briefly before resuming his pace through the woods.

She sighed, shaking her head as she followed him. He could be as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be. And for the first time since the morning she'd killed three men, Beth snorted down a giggle, face cracking into a little grin.

The bewildering glare he'd sent her over his shoulder before his mask of hard indifference slid back on made her giggle further, until she was clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her face. She fought to control it, but it was bursting out of her, and before she knew it she was collapsing against the side of the tree as all of the emotions of everything that happened came out of her, first in the form of laughter, until subsiding into tears.

Daryl hadn't missed a step, hadn't looked back for her, and while she cried into the trunk of the tree and let everything sweep out of her, she realized with sudden clarity that he hadn't had the chance to do the same. He hadn't processed what had happened either. Or, she realized with a sinking stomach, maybe he had. And he thought he came up short. He thought he was to blame.

She wiped her eyes and shook her head sadly before pushing up to stand and tracing his boot prints through the brush. A cool wind snapped at her, and Beth fought back a shiver as she followed his steps. The days were getting shorter, and the nights were getting colder. They were going to need to find shelter soon before winter fell.

She stumbled into the camp he'd made, watching as his long graceful fingers stroked the flames of the fire. She sighed, tilting her head to study him, while he purposefully ignored her. "Daryl?" She called softly, watching as he sliced open a can of beans and pushed it into the coals to warm. The slight stilling in his fingers before he resumed his movements was the only indication she had that he'd even heard her.

When she walked up towards him and reached out to brush his hair back, he jerked back from her touch so suddenly he almost spilled the can of beans. Beth's heart clenched at the anger and hatred she saw in his eyes, and she knew without a doubt that none of it was for her. He was angry alright, that was obvious. And he was filled with hate. But what broke Beth's heart was that she knew it was all for himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Daryl," she said softly, and he visibly flinched at her words, recoiling as he shoveled some of the beans into his mouth. "You have to know that."

He roughly pushed the beans into her hand before turning to lay on the ground, his head on his backpack as he turned his body from her. "Daryl?" She called again, finishing off the can of beans.

His head flipped back to look at her briefly, and the pain and fear in his eyes brought tears to her eyes as he snarled at her. "It was damn sure my fault, ain't nothin' else to say about it. Now shut the fuck up, Beth," he growled, before slamming his body back the other direction and folding his arms.

"Oh, Daryl," she whispered softly, crawling over to gently place a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as she saw a little tear slip out and roll down his cheek.

She swallowed down the sadness constricting her throat as she gently lay down next to him to whisper in his ear, careful not to touch him while laying as close as possible. "One day, Daryl Dixon, you're going to see yourself the way I see you. I promise you that."


	10. Chapter 10

They were tracking a deer of some kind when thunder started to roll overhead. Beth glanced up and realized that through the canopy of trees she could see darkness rapidly descending. "Sounds like it might be a fierce storm," she said nervously over her shoulder to her silent companion.

She heard him grunt in reply, his sure footsteps never slowing as he continued along behind her.

"Do you think maybe we should look for shelter or something?"

Another grunt had her sighing and rolling her eyes, shoulders slumped in temporary defeat. It was now five days after they left the lodge, and sullen Daryl seemed to have taken up permanent residence. He never smiled, barely showed any reaction or expression at all, and when she could get a reaction it was communicated in a caveman series of grunts or hums. Although, Beth had to admit, the lack of conversation was really improving her skills with reading body language. At this point, just by the way he carried his shoulders or tilted his head, Beth could tell if he was angry, confused, mildly curious, irritated, or just plain didn't care at all.

A flash of lightening crackled in the air, and Beth flushed with embarrassment as she jumped five feet in the air. She heard a soft snort behind her, and her flush quickly faded as she smiled. Amusement. That was a first in quite a while.

They kept plodding along, the time between rolls of thunder shortening as the lightening strikes became more frequent. The wind picked up, howling through the treetops and chilling her skin. The first fat raindrop smacked onto her forehead as they emerged into a clearing, and like a dam had broken, suddenly they were drenched from the onslaught of the downpour.

"Daryl?" She practically had to yell at him over the rain as he started to take off a sprint through the field. He didn't spare her a glance, so she swallowed down her fear of the lightening strike she was sure was coming in her direction any moment, and she took off after him through the grass and dirt, dirt that was quickly slushing into mud with every push of her foot against the earth.

The rain was blinding, the mud was splattering up to coat her jeans clear up to her thighs, and she felt chilled to the bone. As she was about to call out to Daryl once more, her eyes suddenly lit upon the old barn he must have seen from the first moment they had entered the clearing. He was nearing the barn doors, turning to impatiently tap his foot as she sprinted to keep up. She pulled up with a huff as he raised an elegant eyebrow before shaking his head and kicking the barn door open. She followed in behind him, sighing with relief as she saw that it had long since been abandoned, maybe even before the turn.

Daryl set about gathering scraps of wood and hay to start a fire, while Beth surveyed looking for anything useful that may have been abandoned. Water dripped in through the cracks in the ceiling, and she sighed with disappointment finding nothing more than a few dry wool blankets. Even though it was a long shot, she was hoping for food.

Beth meandered back barn door and leaned against it, peering out into the rain. She felt water drops running down her arms and legs, and she giggled when she looked down and saw the pool that had formed at her feet. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, wet braid smacking her back, Beth saw Daryl watching her with narrowed eyes across the fire that was just beginning to crackle to life. She smiled wide at him, eyes crinkling, before turning back to raise her arms out to her side and walk back out into the rain.

Beth shut her eyes and tilted her head up, delighting in the feel of the cool droplets soaking her skin and clothes anew, this time on her own terms. Reaching up, she quickly undid her braid and shook her hair out, until her once golden curls started to drip clean down her back. Spinning in a circle with her eyes shut tight and the rain washing away all the dirt from her hair and clothes and skin, Beth released a loud sigh. Maybe, just maybe, she could get a little piece of her soul clean too.

As she started to turn back towards the barn door, her eyes widened in alarm as she saw a very fierce-looking Daryl striding purposefully up to her until her nose was mere inches from his chest. She tilted her head back and started to explain, stammering "I-I-I was just trying to get clean."

He grunted in response, for once one she couldn't quite read. As she lifted her eyes to his, the expression in those steely blue-grays just about stole her breath away. His eyes were soft, tender almost, and filled with such a longing and need she wondered that her legs didn't turn to jelly right then and there. And then, as she opened her mouth to ask a question she wasn't sure she really wanted the answer to, his thick palms came up to cradle her soft place.

"Beth," he whispered hoarsely, his voice having gone unused for so long she almost forgot how delicious the rasps and rumbles sounded to her ears. She fluttered her lashes, eyes catching his as she saw them harden almost to the point of desperation. "Make me clean, too."

And then his mouth came down on hers, so gentle and soft she just about died on the spot. His lips, chapped from dehydration, caressed hers as his tongue grazed the seam of her lips, slowly slipping inside her mouth as she parted, dancing and tangling with her tongue. With a whine she collapsed against him, rain pouring over their faces as he clung to her cheeks and poured himself into their kiss with the strength of a man dying from thirst, drinking from her mouth his salvation.

A loud crack of lightening struck nearby, and he lifted his head as he slid his hands over her face, down both of her arms to gently clasp her small hands in his. He pulled her back towards the barn, his heated gaze smoldering into her eyes until they came to a stop just inside the door. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as he came to tower over her, strong arms reaching out behind her, his face so close to hers she could see every wrinkle, every line, every glimmer in his eyes as she heard him pull the barn door shut and bar it with a resounding thud.

He hovered over her, close enough to touch but still so far away, and with a shy smile Beth suddenly brought her arms up to her sides, and then up above her head. She held her breath, fearful she might have pushed him too far, until she saw the smirk split his face while his hands came up to grasp the hem of her undershirt and jacket, pulling them both up and over her head in one smooth motion before tossing them towards the floor beside them. His eyes moved hungrily over the pale flesh displayed before him, and a calloused thumb started to trace over the smooth skin of her belly, drawing patterns until he reached the underside of her worn out bra.

A second hand came up to join the first, and both splayed over her waist before rising up to run lightly over the outside of her bra, up to her shoulders, down her thin arms, and then around to her back. He quirked a brow, and when she nodded and held her breath she felt him unhook her bra, gentle hands grasping the straps to pull it slowly down her arms and toss it with the growing pile of clothes. His breath caught as he watched her pert pink nipples pebble before his very eyes. Tenderly, he raised a thumb up to brush the underside of her breast, fingernail teasing her skin to raise goose bumps along where it left.

Her mind was starting to spin and she fought desperately to hang on to some form of control when his other hand returned, cupping her other breast, the calloused pad of his thumb brushing ever so slightly against her nipple and sending fire racing down her spine.

She cleared her throat, attempting to steady her heartbeat as he narrowed his eyes in question. She looked pointedly at his jacket and shirt before tilting her head back up to meet his gaze, and the smirk she saw shot a fresh wave of arousal down to gather with the growing wetness dampening the tops of her thighs. Her jaw dropped as he knelt in front of her, casually raising both of his arms over her head to mirror her request from before. With a giggle, she bent down to grab hold of the hems of his shirt and jacket, lifting them up and over his head as he had hers, tossing them to tangle with her clothes on the floor. When he remained kneeling she shot him a questioning glance before her eyes fluttered shut on a sigh. He leaned forward, sliding his lips over her navel, tracing a path with his tongue up until he was kissing the underside of her breast, teeth grazing the tender skin, his right palm sliding up to pay attention to the other breast while his lips kissed up until he was feasting, sucking her pebbled nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and teeth as he sucked and kneaded her flesh. Her legs went weak, and his other hand came around to brace her knees as she melted and moaned under his touch, her hand coming up to fist in his hair as she held his head to her breast. He slid his lips and tongue and teeth over to pay the other its due, and Beth started to pant in earnest at the sensations running over her body under his touch.

"Daryl," she whined, begging him for more, begging him for everything, begging for him. With a chuckle, he kissed a trail up to her neck, sliding his teeth to nip lightly before smoothing it away with the flat of his tongue, and then gathering the flesh to suck lightly, coating her with love bites to mark her as his. She felt his hands start to play with the waist of her jeans as his mouth moved up to graze on the sensitive skin of her neck just below the lobe of her ear.

Raising her hands, she pressed her palms flat against his chest, running her fingertips over the smooth ripples and waves of muscles that flexed and shifted under her touch. As her hands came up to touch the small smattering of coarse hairs dotting his chest she tilted her hands until just her fingertips ran over the skin, dragging them back down his chest until she was grazing the top of his jeans.

She felt it as the button of her jeans gave way, and she heard her zipper slide down before his hands were tugging, trying to yank the wet jeans down. He huffed in frustration and she stifled a giggle, pulling back to look at him and smile. She nodded her head towards the blankets she had set before by the fire. "Step back for a second," she whispered, smiling as he took a few steps back and cocked his head. Bringing her hands up, she kept her eyes on his as she started to trace the tops of her own breasts, before sliding her thumbs over her nipples, making her moan at her own touch. His eyes were bright as he watched, and she saw his tongue dart out to wet his lips, making her start to throb between her thighs. She slid her hands further down, hooking them into the top of her panties until she was slowly sliding down the wet jeans and panties, kicking off her boots and pushing until they were puddled on the floor. Rising, she tilted her head to look at him, flushing at the hunger in his eyes as they followed the dips and curves of her legs, back up to the curls between her thighs, up to her nipples, and then meeting her eyes.

She raised a delicate eyebrow, smiling teasingly at him. "Your turn, Mr. Dixon," she breathed, giggling when she saw his nostrils flare before he started to roughly unbutton and yank down his boxers and jeans, kicking them off with his boots. Beth's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, erection thick and large, protruding from a bed of dark curls over the tops of strong muscular thighs. She swallowed tightly, and when she raised her eyes back to his she couldn't help but snort at his smirk. He was preening proud as a peacock, eyes sparkling at her, and his teeth flashed before he suddenly pounced across the few feet that had separated them, scooping her up into her arms and carrying her back to the bed of blankets as she giggled.

"Time for bed, Mr. Dixon," she arched her brow innocently, running her hands over his naked chest, back to wrap around his neck as he kneeled and then gently laid her down.

"Mmm," he hummed, eyes twinkling as he settled her on her back and he came to rest over her on his elbows, lightly pressing the weight of his chest against hers as he nudged her knees apart with his own. "If ya think ya can," his gravelly voice rasped at her, chuckling low as he saw her shiver and start to pant.

She watched him with wide eyes as he started to crawl back down her chest, kissing and licking a trail down to the top of her curls. His eyes on hers, she felt his thumb brush against her slit, and he growled low as his eyes flashed on hers. "Christ, Beth," he groaned, before dipping his head to place a kiss where his thumb had been.

Her back arched sharply with a cry as he slowly parted her folds with his hands, dipping his tongue in to taste her wetness that was now dripping down between her thighs. He circled his tongue, laving it up until he flicked against her clit and she had to bite back a scream. Chuckling, the vibrations making her moan and writhe beneath him, he flicked his tongue out again, working it into a rhythm while he slowly slipped a finger inside of her. She bucked and writhed against his hand, pushing her clit against his tongue as he set a pace pumping in and out of her, a second finger joining the first, until her head was thrown back and she was moaning loudly with abandon.

"Come for me Beth," he moaned against her, feeling her body tense beneath him. "Come, baby girl." And then a third finger joined the others, and he pumped them hard, curling at the end while he lightly sucked on her clit. She came apart into a thousand pieces, feeling her body clench and flutter, sucking his fingers in and riding his tongue as she screamed his name with her release, her entire body shaking with the strength of her orgasm.

He road the wave, fingers continuing to work within her, tongue continuing to flick and lick and circle, delaying her pleasure and growling pleased as she continued to moan his name until she was collapsed back on the blanket, body spent with the force of what he'd made her feel.

He crawled back up between her legs, settling himself as he bent his head down and kissed her fiercely. Beth moaned at the taste of herself on his lips, her body heating with renewed need as she wrapped both legs around his hips, anchoring her ankles behind him. "Are ya sure, Beth," he growled against her lips, pupils blown wide with need and lust as he tried to hold himself steady above her.

She leaned up to catch his bottom lip between her teeth before kissing her way to his ear. "Take me, Daryl," she whispered, voice heavy with her arousal, "take me and make me yours."

His body shuddered with his words and with a groan he reached down to line himself up and slowly push into her velvet embrace, moaning loudly as her wetness slicked over him. "Christ," he ground out, "you're so fucking tight, Beth." He pushed himself in slowly, until Beth shifted her hips up suddenly, impaling him within her to the hilt as his breath left him in a rush.

She watched his face contort with pleasure, jaw slack, eyes screwed shut, until he slowly started to move within her. Holding tight to his shoulders, Beth matched his rhythm, twisting when they met to increase the friction until she was moaning and chasing her own pleasure beneath him. His pace was achingly slow, and she clawed down his back as she whined into his ear. "More, Daryl, please," she begged, throwing her head back with a throaty moan as he started to slam into her in earnest, throwing his hips harder and faster, pulsing within her until he was close to seeing stars.

"Ain't gonna last much longer, Beth," he growled into her ear, pulling out until just his tip remained before slamming into her again, hips slapping against hers as he pounded into her faster and faster.

"Daryl, I-I-I-, oh," Beth was moaning, tossing her head as her fingers clawed into his back, until she shattered on a scream, everything fading into darkness as she clenched around him until he came apart with a roar, shouting her name as he came into her, collapsing in her arms.

Beth felt him slide over to her side, gathering her up in his arms until she was cradled against him, her head resting on his chest while he stroked her back and arm. She hummed in pleasure, snuggling closer as she threw a leg over his. "I love you, do you know that, Daryl Dixon?" She asked happily, eyes pressed shut as her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep.

Hearing her start to softly snore beneath him, Daryl couldn't contain his soft smile. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head before tilting to rest his chin against her hair. "I know, Beth," he whispered, eyes shutting as sleep claimed him. "I love you, too. Always have, always will." And while her golden curls danced between his eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle at himself. Maybe one day he'd actually have the courage to tell her when she could hear it.


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, I am so sorry it's been so long since an update! I want to get back to regular ones now that I've got a better idea of where to go with this story. Thank you for your patience and for bearing with me, and thank you to those who commented with words of encouragement and pushed me to keep this going! :) I sincerely hope it was worth the wait, and I hope you enjoy.**

Her eyes fluttered open to birdsong and blue skies, the world washed clean, her and Daryl right along with it. She giggled quietly at that little thought, a soft silly smile lighting up her pale face as her eyes flickered up to the snoring redneck beside her. Beneath her, really, since they were a tangle of limbs, and she was splayed over his thick broad chest. She snorted a laugh as a snore loud enough to startle a foghorn rumbled out of him, fitting back a fresh wave of giggles when he jumped and damn near startled himself.

He blinked sleepily, squinting at the bright sun lighting up her up with a golden halo behind her, before tossing one arm over his face and grumbling lazily. "Morning, Beth," he drawled, that sweet low rumble she was never gonna get enough of anymore.

She giggled, delicate fingers coming up to trace slow circles over his chest as she peaked up at him beneath sooty lashes. "Good Morning, Daryl," she whispered back, all blue eyes and blonde curls and sweet smiles after the night they shared and the day yet to come.

Because, if there was one thing she was certain of, as she shifted her weight to innocently slide her soft thigh along his thick erection, it was that they were going to have quite a day exploring this delicious new side of their relationship.

But the growl rolling up out of her belly brought her thoughts up short, and she blushed crimson when that arm raised up and he peered down at her with a grunt of amusement, eyebrows raised clear to the sky. "Ya tryin' to tell me somethin', woman?"

Then she was a mess of giggles once more, sprawled all over him, lounging like a cat in the sunshine while he rolled his eyes and shook his head and tried to hold back a smile. "I'm hungry," she said breezily, her giggle breaking off in a shriek when he rolled her on her back and hovered less than an inch above her.

"Me too," he growled back, rasping in her ear, and then he was a trail of fiery kisses from her neck to her navel and back up again, leaving her breathless and aching as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and tried to hold on tight.

His darkened eyes met hers as he grasped himself and stroked his head over her clit, teasing himself in the wetness of her slit as her breath stuttered in her chest and her heart pounded so loud she was sure you could hear it miles away. She bit back a whine, arching her back and shifting her hips as he continued to tease, slowly, oh so slowly, until she was a breathless _please, Daryl_ and he was sliding right on in to her core, right on in to _home_.

She tossed back her curls with a soundless "oh" as he worked into her slowly, hips driving almost lazily as he smiled down into rays of sunshine while she twined her fingers through his hair, watched the way a bead of sweat dripped down the tip of his nose to leave a salty trail down her breast. Then her belly was tightening in that oh so familiar sensation, and her mind was spinning, and his hips were snapping, and she was drowning in pleasure, drowning in Daryl, drowning in love in the sweet morning sunlight.

She came quietly this time, but it was no less impactful in its sweet culmination, and she was whispering his name like a prayer in his ear as he shuddered and grunted and lost himself in the wet softness that was Beth in the morning, wrapped around him like a vine, loving him like he was the last man on earth.

He kissed her lazily, sloppy from their passion, a mess of lips and tongues and teeth until he was hardening in her once more, until she was shifting her hips and her nails her digging into his shoulders and she was begging him _please_ and he was thrusting again as they chased their passion and collapsed once more, a little louder this time, coming together and forgetting for a morning all the death and destruction hovering just outside the barn doors.

They'd dozed once more in each other's arms, ignoring the insistent rumblings of their aching bellies, naked limbs beneath rough wool blankets, a mixture of breath and sweat and sweet nothings in each other's ears. But the sound of the _click clack_ of boots on the wood floor had them shooting up in alarm, and Daryl's crossbow came face to face with something Beth had yet to even consider a possibility in this world anymore.

Her eyes were bright, face a mask of equal parts horror and fury, while she cocked the pistol and gestured it wildly at the face of Beth's man. Her own man hovered behind her, a wide grin splitting open his face, eyebrows raised clear to the sky as he clapped his hand on his head and lowered his gun.

"Care to tell me what your doing with my sister, Daryl?" She ground out fiercely, eyes determinedly not drifting further south than the naked chest peaking out of the blanket wrapped around his waist.

Tears streamed down Beth's face as she burst into an overwhelming combination of laughter and sobs, and she leapt from the floor without a stitch and wrapped around her sister like an octopus. The gun clattered to the floor and they collapsed together in a whirl of tears and sighs and _you're alive_ and _Daryl, really Beth_ and _you're alive_ once more, until they were so caught up they didn't even see the two objects of their affection as they slipped from the barn and headed out to hunt for their meal, clapping each other on the back and exchanging a series of exaggerated wagging eyebrows and eye rolls and grins.

Beth pulled back from Maggie with a happy sigh, squealing as she remembered her state of undress and quickly got to her feet and yanked on her top and jeans.

Maggie was laughing, her arm curled around her belly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It ain't like it's something I haven't seen before, Bethy," she teased her with a wide grin, before a look of disgust passed over her face and she blinked up at her with wide eyes. "Oh god, and apparently now neither has Daryl. _Daryl._ _Really_ , Beth?!"

Beth only grinned back, smile so wide it just about touched her ears, and casually shrugged her shoulders with a twinkle in her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I had to twist his arm more than a little to get him to come running," she teased, bursting into another fit of giggles that left tears in her eyes at the look of pure horror lighting up Maggie's face.

"Ew, _seriously_ Beth? I do not need all your dirty little details," she teased, rolling her eyes when Beth only laughed more and plopped down to sit cross-legged across from her on the dirty floor.

Maggie took each of Beth's hands tightly in her own, holding her so hard and squeezing her so tight Beth's fingers began to throb with the force of it. "But seriously, Beth," she said quietly, eyes searching as she scanned Beth's face. "He didn't… I mean, you both… It's not-"

But Beth caught her off with widening eyes and a fierce shake of her head, blushing crimson as she reassured her sister. "Oh no, Maggie. It's not- he didn't force me or take advantage of me or anything. I… You know Daryl, Maggie. You know the kinda man he is."

Beth blushed hotly when Maggie rolled her eyes and mumbled about how she now knew more than she'd ever needed to know walking in on them like that, but she pressed on, eyes flashing as she thought of all Daryl did for her, all he meant, all they were to each other now. "I love him, Maggie," she said softly, a dreamy smile on her face that turned into a full blown grin when Maggie said _well, it certainly sounded like you enjoyed him_ , and then they were a fit of giggles once more, holding each other tight and whispering about boys like it was years ago and they were up in the attic of the farmhouse, instead of at the end of the world curled up on a dirty barn floor.

A little while later they were holding hands and swinging their legs from where they'd climbed up in the rafters of the barn, sharing their stories of how they'd each made it this far. "So Daryl got you out of the prison?" Maggie asked, face carefully expressionless as she watched her feet go back and forth, back and forth, over the floorboards below.

Beth swallowed back the thickness swelling in her throat, nodding as she squeezed Maggie's hand with her own. "Yep. It was hard, Maggie, so hard for both of us." And then it was spilling out of her, the silence, the lodge, Wally and the men and burning it down to the ground, the fights, and then last night in the rain. Maggie just swung her legs and held on to Beth's hand, eyes soft as their mother's as she stroked back the hair from Beth's face, gave her a shoulder to lean on in the tough parts, gave her laughs at the funny ones.

They sat in silence for awhile, each lost in their own recollections, until the boys walked in with arms full of a nice little buck they'd tracked down for dinner. "Ya'll didn' think to keep the fire goin', I see," Daryl said with mock annoyance, rolling his eyes at the titters drifting down from the rafters above.

"It would have been the least they could do, seeing as we left them to giggle while we went out and found them dinner," Glenn joined in, setting to work on the fire while Daryl set to work on the skin.

"Ya bein' awfully generous with the term _we_ I see," he teased, eyes flashing as Glenn huffed in annoyance and he tried to bite back a smile. Until he glanced up once more and came face to face with Beth's smiling eyes and sunshine grin as she strolled up and planted a big kiss right on his salty, cracked lips.

"Thanks for being my hero and bringing us dinner, Daryl," she said loudly, chest puffed out proud as can be with a twinkle in her eye, ignoring the _ew_ and _get a room_ from behind her.

But his face was all soft and sweet, his eyes all serious and steady, and she was leaning in for another kiss when he whispered to her. "Anything for you, Beth. Anything at all."


End file.
